The Little Mermaid Troll
by riverajocabed1
Summary: Poppy is a 20 year old mertroll who always wished to be a land troll but her father forbids her to even go to the surface. All of this changes when she decideds to take matters into her own hands. The Little Mermaid parody.
1. Concert

**New parody story! Hip hip Hooray! Thank you to those who have read my Tangle story, It feels wonderful knowing the same people are reading and interested. For those who haven't, welcome! I'm planning on making a collocation of fairy tale parodies. From Snow white to Frozen. Tangle is my first one. Ok! Enjoy and hope you like it!**

It was a cloudy and windy day out in the blue sea. Sailors were sailing a large wooden boat across the calm seas. The strong salty wind gave the crew a nice boost with the boat. A blue and indigo troll was steering the ship across the water.

"Isn't it wonderful Biggie!" The troll looked out at sea in amazement," the fresh salty air in your hair, the sprays of water in your face, the beautiful sky!"

"Yes…. Branch, it's really something," A large blue troll was throwing up into the sea. He was turning green from seasickness.

"Calm seas and a nice breeze," a four legged troll was pulling onto a rope trying to keep the sail down. Seeing he needed the help, Branch took a hold of the rope and pulled along with him," I say the king of the seas is in a jolly good mood!"

"The king of the seas?" Branch looked at him, interested at this.

"The ruler of the mertrolls of course!" The four legged troll started to explain," He controls the seas with his mighty trident and has seven incredibly beautiful daughters."

"Please Cooper," Bigge walked up to them," Don't fill the prince's head with silly stories like that."

"He's real I tell you!" Cooper insisted.

"As real as your little mermaid friends?" Biggie questioned.

"Yes! I keep telling you that I've seen them with my own eyes!" Cooper insisted that they were indeed real.

"Then why haven't you shown them to us or at least told us their names?" Biggie asked him still not convinced that mermaids exist.

"I've told you, their father doesn't want any land trolls to find them."

"What do they look like?" Branch sat down on a barrel to listen.

"Don't encourage him please," Biggie pleaded but it was too late.

"Their unbelievably beautiful," Cooper started," well as princesses of the ocean what else would you expect. They look just like us but the bottom half is just like a colorful fishes tail. Just like our fingerprints, no mermaids tail is the same. And they live in a giant kingdom full of treasure and other mertrolls. Living happily in perfect harmony, but one day a merman called Creek got a sudden interest in black magic."

"Whoa, black magic?" Branch repeated.

"Yep, with that magic, he tried to take over as king of the mertrolls but thanks to the king, Creek was defeated and banished from the kingdom. But he still lurks in the darkest part of the ocean, takeing souls and waiting for a chance to become king," Cooper finished.

"That's nothing but a fish tale," Biggie debunked," If mertrolls were real, why haven't we seen them?"

"True, seeing is believing, but sometimes the realist things that exists, you can't see," Cooper told him before going back to work.

"Mertrolls, fascinating," Branch was awed by the story.

"Don't tell me you belive him," Biggie asked the prince," He's a crazy troll who lives alone on a boat at sea with nothing but a bunch of junk from the ocean."

"But what if it's true?" Branch wanted to believe the story.

"Sire, you have more important things to focus on, like steering the ship," Biggie gave an example. Branch suddenly realized that no one was steering.

"Oh shoot!" Branch ran back up to the steer.

"Hehe, he's just like his grandmother," Biggie comment to himself.

 _ **In the sea at a hold kingdom**_

Mertrolls were swimming across the kingdom and into a large stadium. There, all the mertrolls sat down and looked at the giant curtain ahead. Everyone was waiting for the king's announcement on the kingdoms 20th anniversary of freedom. After a while, the lights dimmed down and a small yellow troll with a pink tail came out with a large spotlight on her. She wore a large bow at the end of her blue hair. She cleared her throat prepared to talk.

"Welcome! Thank you all for coming to see your king's announcement tonight!" The small mertroll shouted in a deep and manly voice," without further ado, Please give it up for the hero of the merfolks and saver of his daughters, King Peppy!" Everyone cheered as a shell that was being dragged by gold colored fishes came out. In the shell was a orang troll with a gold tritan in his hand. Wanting to impress everyone, he waved his triton at the air releasing a shot of gold glitter and light. The sparkles sprinkled across the room impressing everyone even more. After the cheering died down, the tiny mermaid prepared to speak again.

"Now for the second in charge, the one, the only, Guy Diamond!" a silver fish came out with a glittery troll on a shell behind him. He didn't make a grand entrance like his king but he was still important. As the two sat in a private box above, King Peppy took the microphone and spoke into it.

"Thank you all for coming today, as you know, today is the anniversary of the kingdom's freedom. It's been 20 years since I banished that evil mertroll Creek out of the kingdom," The crowed cheered in happiness," And as a treat for you all, my daughters shall perform a song for you! A song conducted by Guy Dimond himself!"Peppy declared.

"Thank you your majesty," Guy Diamond bowed," Your daughters have worked very hard to make you proud and make this a memorable day for you. And it'll be the first time the whole kingdom gets to hear your oldest daughters, Poppy, singing voice. Why, that girl has such a perfect voice that it makes the seaweed grow. A voice clear as the purest of water and more beautiful than a whales song. I haven't heard such a voice since…. Since the queen," Guy Diamond turned to the king, making sure he was emotionally stable.

"She will be missed," king Peppy remembered about his wife and how she died.

"I'm sure she will," Guy Diamond smiled at his king.

" Well then! What are we waiting for, let the concert begin!" King Peppy declared. The audience applauded and screamed in joy.

"Poppy will not disappoint you sir, I'm sure of it!" Guy Diamond swam out of his seat," If only she show up to rehearsals once in awhile," he mumbled to himself. Guy Diamond swam up to the front of the stage and signalled for the orchestra to start playing. As the music started, three shells appeared on stage. Six girls, all dressed up, came out of the shells.

( sing, **Bold for action** )

" We are the daughters of the king, Brave father who saved us and named us well,"

 **A small blue troll swam up , the youngest.**

"Harper!"

 **Another blue one swam up**

"Maddy,"

 **A green and orange one swam up**

"Karma!"

 **A pink one swam up**

" Satin!"

 **Her blue twin swam up**

"Chenille!"

 **Finally, the second oldest swam up.**

"Suki!"

"And Poppy! In concert we hope to enlighten, the hearts of the merfolk with music now, Harper!"

 **Harper swam up and sang**

"Maddy!"

 **Maddy swam and sang**

" Karma!"

 **Karma sang**

" Satin!"

 **Satin swam and sang.**

"Chenille!"

 **Chenille sang and swam next to her conjoined sister.**

"Suki!"

 **Suki sang before she swam off with the other sisters.  
**  
"And then there's the oldest, The one who takes the throne, The one who will be the queen, Take the kingdom as her own, to sing a song, Diamond wrote her voice is like a bell, it's our sister Poppy!"

 **A shell opened up to reveal nothing in it. The girls floated there awkwardly with their arms still in the air. Shocked and scared, Guy Diamond coughed to signal the girls to repeat the line.**

"Sister Poppy!"

 **The girls repeated.**

( end )

Feeling embarrassed, Guy Diamond signalled for the curtains to close.

"She's gone," Guy Diamond couldn't believe it.

"What happened?" Satin looked at the empty shell.

"Maybe she's invisible," Little Harper closed and reopened the shell.

"Where is she!?" King Peppy swam down to the stage.

"I don't know!" The twins shrugged.

"Did she take a bathroom break," Karma comment.

"Something must have happened to her hair!" Maddy gasped in horror. Everyone was bewildered and surprised. All but Suki. The orang mermaid snuck out of the stadium and swam away, having an idea of where Poppy is.

 _ **At a shipwreck**_

Suki swan up to a broken down and old ship.

"Poppy!?" Suki looked around the outside of the ship for a while. No sign of the pink troll anywhere. Decided she wasn't outside, Suki swam into the shipwreck, unaware that something big was swimming behind her. Suki entered through the broken window and searched for her older sister. Everything was dark, broken, dusty and scarey looking.

"How can Poppy find this place so interesting?" Suki shivered at the sight. She swam deeper in the ship. She noticed a dark shadow swim passed from the outside of the window. Feeling even more scared, Suki swam a bit faster," Poppy?! Where are you? You…. AH!" Suki got startled by a skeleton falling out of a closet.

"Poppy!?" Suki swam away faster. She zoomed passed the halls only to return at a room she just passed. Inside the room was a silver like stick with four points on one end. Curious to see what is was, Suki swam into the room for a closer look," What is this?" Suki picked up the item. She was too busy examining the fork to even notice something was swimming up to her.

"This looks oddly familiar," Suki was starting to remember something. A slight brush against her back made the girl tensece up in fear. Without having any time to react to this, Something grabbed Suki by the arms and pulled her out the door.

"BOO!"

"AH!" Suki shut her eyes not wanting to see what got her. It wasn't until she heard the sound of laughter that she finally opened her eyes. In front of her was a pink mertroll laughing her head off," Poppy!"

"You should've seen your face little sis," Poppy calmed down a bit. She looked at the way Suki was dressed. She had a shell crown and pearls in her hair along with a flowing see thru dress over her orange tail," What's with the get up?"

"You forgot?" Suki couldn't believe it.

"Forgot what?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy," Suki groaned in frustration.

"Suki," Poppy playfully mimicked her. She then noticed the silverware that she had in her hand," Hey what's that?"

"Hm… Oh! I don't know," Suki shrugged."

Poppy took it and examined the fork," But I bet Cooper will!" Poppy put the silverware in hair.

"You shouldn't be here Poppy," Suki tried telling her older sister," Dad will be furious with you."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him right?" Poppy insisted.  
"Poppy, as the oldest of the sisters, you know you have responsibilities," Suki lectured her.  
"And as the future queen it's my job to start being there for the people and my family, I know already," Poppy finished the lecture for her.  
"This isn't a game Poppy, The throne is going to be passed down to you..." while Suki continued with her lecture, she noticed a dark figure pass by the window. She didn't let it bother her though," Citizens will rely on you, your father will be relying on you, and if you don't start shaping... Up?" The dark figure outside started to rise into sight again. This time, she was able to see more details, a gray completion and sharp teeth were in it's mouth. Poppy was still looking around the shipwreck.  
"Poppy?" Suki was getting scared.  
"Hold on, let me see what else is in here," Poppy continued to look around.  
"Poppy?!" Suki felt her heart start beating fast.  
"In a minute," Poppy ignored her.  
"Poppy!" Suki shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"What!?" Poppy turned to her.  
"Shark!" Suki swam away before the shark smashed into the glass. The two princesses screamed and swam away from the giant shark. The shark chomped and ate everything that was in it's way. The girls quickly swam out of the windows and into the open sea. The shark broke it's way out of the ship and chased the girls. Unlucky for the girls, the huge shark is a lot faster than two small mertroll.

"Dive!" Suki pushed Poppy down. The shark swam past them but it eventually took a u turn and dived after the girls. The two swam down and went thru a hole from an anchor. Lucky for the girls, the shark attempted to go thru but he was too thick and got stuck. The girls stayed in front of the shark, catching their breaths. After a moment, the girls looked at eachother and started to giggle, glad that they were still alive. Their happiness was then interrupted when the shark tried to bite them. Startling the girls.

"Let's go," Suki swam away fast.

"Good idea!" Poppy quickly followed.

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	2. Part of your World

**Wow! More people reviewed, favorite, and followed in this story than the Tangle one. Nice! Song used in this is " Part of your World" by Jodi Benson from The Little Mermaid**

 **NerdAlert8910 - wow! I did not expect anyone to read and review in 4 minutes after I uploaded. Thank you by the way.**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl - thank you**

 **Neomoon585 - thanks**

 **Owllover1111 - I will always finish what I start.**

 **Jokerswild002 - Here you go**

 **Jpbake - Yea me neither, I uploaded A Tragic Valentines a lot sooner than I thought I would. I update based on popularity.**

 **FrostSentery150 - I understand. I'm a silent reader as well. I only review in stories I really love.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - I was originally going to make him black and gray but I have my reasons. And yes, Cooper is the bizarre and crazy troll of the kingdom. With his crazy tales and strange life style. Harper was in the movie. She had one line after Chef attacked the troll village and took the snack pack. " What do we do now?" She's the little blue one with paint all over her.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 ' Glad to hear it.**

 **MaxDark158 - thanks.**

 **Saphira Banes - hmmm, I've never seen Atlantis, but I have heard of it. I'll put it on my list of Troll parodies. Thank you for the request. Not sure when I'll get to it because I have a long list of parodies.**

 _ **At a boat in the middle of the sea**_

Cooper was humming a tune as he picked up a few shells from a small, rocky island he stopped at and hopped back onto his ship so he can put them in with his collection.

"Cooper!" The pink troll heard a very familiar voice. Excited, Cooper grabbed his telescope and threw it down to the tiny island. Cooper jumped off the boat and onto the rock below.  
"Looky here!" He shouted as he looked at Poppy through the narrow side of the telescope," Mermaid ahead! Poppy! How ya doin girl!?" Cooper shouted, unaware that Poppy was right in front of him. After he looked away from his telescope, Poppy showed up right in front of him.  
"Whoa, you swim fast," Cooper was amazed.  
"Cooper, Look what I..." Poppy tried to speak but Cooper stuck his head into the water and walked around the rock like that," You lost something?"  
"Isn't Suki usually with you?" Cooper lifted his head out of the water and asked.  
"I must have left her behind," Poppy looked back behind her. She wasn't aware that she accidentally left her little sister.

"You always leave that girl behind," Cooper chuckled.

"I just got excited," Poppy shrugged.

"Here I am!" Suki popped out of the water. She threw herself onto the edge of the rock and tried to catch her breath.

"Well, isn't it the precious pearl of the sea," Cooper was happy to see the girl. Suki giggled between her deep breaths.

"Hello to you too Cooper," Suki swiped away her curly hair from her face.

"Ok ok! Suki's here!" Poppy excitedly pulled the fork out of her hair and showed it to the unique troll," Look what we found! What is it!?"

"Hmmm…" Cooper examined the silverware," I've seen trolls use this before but I never really used it myself," Cooper tried to remember what the trolls used this for.

"Why not?" Suki ment why he hadn't used one.

"It's something the two leggeds use, but from the looks of it, it seems like a good comb," Cooper concluded.

"A comb?" Poppy looked at it again, trying to see it. A light bulb then appeared over her," Oh! I see," Poppy ran the thing thru her pink hair," Like this?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Cooper chimed. He then remembered something," Oh, wait here!" Cooper ran back to his boat.

"Doesn't that seem like a strange comb?" Suki looked at her sister combing her hair with the fork.

"Land trolls surely are fascinating!" Poppy kept combing her hair. Cooper then came back with something in his mouth.

"Here, for your collection," Cooper handed the girls a harmonica.

"What is it?" Suki took it and looked at the instrument.

"A harmonica! You blow into it and it creates music," Cooper explained. Curious to see if it works, Suki blew into it, releasing a high note.

"Oh, cool," Suki smiled.

"We can use that for tonight's concert," Poppy clearly didn't know that she missed it.

"I thought that got moved to the afternoon?" Cooper recalled.

"No, it's tonight," Poppy insisted.

"You two told me that it got moved to the afternoon a week ago remember," Cooper reminded Poppy," It was that time when I gave you those instruments."

"Cooper," Poppy chuckled and shook her head," I think I would remember my own concert. It's tonight."

"You sure, cause I remember it being this afternoon," Cooper insisted he was right.

"It's tonight," Poppy confidentially answered.

"No, It was like half an hour ago," Suki added into the conversation. Poppys eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Poppy's voice was full of confusion and fear," We agreed it would be tonight."

"we changed it, we performed without you," Suki told her older sister.

"That's right!" Poppy suddenly remembered. She quickly took the fork and harmonica and placed it into her hair," Oh my goodness my father is going to kill me!" Poppy swam away and was gone in a split second.

"That girl always has her head in the seafoam," Suki shook her head," Goodbye Cooper, and thank you!" Suki waved goodbye to the troll.

"Anytime sweetie!" Cooper said his goodbyes and watched her swim away into the glittering water. Cooper sighed happily as he stared off into the distance," That girl is something."

The two princesses swam as fast as they could, eagered to reach their kingdom. Hiding in the seaweed were two electric eels, watching the girls with their yellow and white eyes.

 _ **In a cave at the ocean**_

"Life isn't fair," A neon colored mertroll watched the girls in his crystal ball," one little mistake and I get banished for life! And what about this girl, disobeying dear old daddy and only gets a simple lecture," The neon mertroll sat down on his stone chair in misery.

"And here I am, practically starving and alone!" He flipped over a table of empty plates," Eels! Keep an eye on this girl! She just may be my ticket to the throne."

The eels nodded yes and sneekly followed the princesses back home.

 _ **In the underwater kingdom**_

"What am I to do with you Poppy!?" King Peppy was lecturing his oldest daughter while Suki stayed at a distance, listening to every word.

"I'm sorry dad, I forgot," Poppy tried to tell him.

"Because of your carelessness…."

"Carelessness and incautious behavior!" Guy jumped into the argument.

"The whole celebration was…."

"Ruined!" Guy Diamond interrupted his king again and took over the lecture," You hear me? Ruined! This was suppose to be the start of my musical career, Conducting the royal children of the underwater kingdom would have giving me an extraordinary reputation, but now I'm the laughing stock of this kingdom!"

"But it wasn't her fault!" Fed up with the way they were talking to Poppy, Suki stepped in to defend her," Um…. There.. was… this shark! Yea, and he was like, grrrr! And chased us around the ocean at full speed, but then we finally found safety on the surface where…." Suki covered her mouth, realizing too late what she just said.

"Surface?" Peppy took notice of the word. Feeling ashamed and scared, Suki hid behind her older sister," You went to the surface again!?"

"Nothing happened," Poppy tried to cover up the mistake.

"Poppy, How many times have I told you to not go up to the surface. You could've been seen by those monsters, those land trolls!" Peppy warned her.

"Dad they aren't monsters!" Poppy tried to tell him.

"Do you know how I would feel if I lost my oldest daughter?" Peppy made Poppy feel a bit guilty.

"I'm twenty one, I'm far from a little kid," Poppy talked back to him.

"Don't take that tone with with me young lady!" Peppy ignored her comments," As long as you live under my ocean, my kingdom, you will follow my rules!"

"But if you just listen…." Poppy was doing the best she could to communicate with him but he refused.

"Not another word! I never, _ever,_ want to see or hear of you going up to the surface again, is that clear!?" feeling like she would break into tears, Poppy swam away.

"Poppy wait," Suki followed her. Peppy sighed in frustration and sat back down on his throne.

"Hmp, She barely comes of age and she already thinks that she knows everything," Guy Diamond started to talk to his king.

"You think I was too hard on her?" Peppy worried about how he made his daughter feel.

"Absolutely not," Guy Diamond started," Why, If Poppy were my daughter, I show her who's in charge, Have her follow strict rules, keep an eye on her at all times…"

"You're right Guy Diamond…" Peppy agreed with him and started to get ideas.

"... Of course I'm right…." Guy Diamond agreed.

"... Poppy needs proper supervision…"

"... Of course she does…"

"...someone who can keep her out of trouble…"

"… yes indeed…"

"... And _you_ are the perfect mertroll to do it," Peppy surprised him with the sudden position.

"...me?" Guy Diamonds eyes widened in shock. He was going to be in charge of the eldest princess, the only princess that wouldn't hold still.

 _ **Near a cave**_

"Me? In charge of watching over that girl? I couldn't even look after my pet goldfish when I was twelve!" Guy Diamond was swimming around nervously, looking for the princess.

"What's wrong Poppy?"

Guy Diamond heard a female voice come from a nearby cave. He recognized the voice as Sukis and swam in, hoping to find Poppy as well. Inside the cave, he saw the sisters sitting on a rock, surrounded by enormous piles of land trolls items. The cave was a lot bigger than you would think.

"I just can't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad," Poppy studied the fork in her hand.

( Sing **bold for action** )

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the troll  
The troll who has everything?  
Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything,"

 **Poppy swam up to a stone shelf with different rocks from land.**

"I've got silver and platinum aplenty"

 **She took out some art that Cooper gave her.**

"I've got music and paintings of course,"

 **Poppy then opened a big chest she had and showed Suki what was inside.**

"You want instruments?  
I got plenty"

 **Feeling sad, Poppy slowly closed the chest.**

"But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
I want to be where the land trolls are  
I want to see  
Want to see them singing"

 **Poppy swam up to a painting of the kingdom on land.**

"Living inside those  
Whadd'ya call 'em? Oh, trees,  
Flipping your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are designed for skipping, running  
Running along to the  
What's that word again? Street  
Up where they dance  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay up there in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world,"

 **Imagining herself on land, Poppy laid down on the sand and looked up at the sun above.**

"What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of this kingdom?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm in the sun?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young mertroll  
Stuck in this hole  
Ready to leave,"

 **Poppy swam back up and took out a few books and passed them to Suki.**

"And I'm ready to know what the land trolls know  
Ask them my questions  
And get some answers,"

 **Poppy swam up to another painting of a family inside their pod.**

"What are pods and why do they...  
What's the word? Grow?"

 **Poppy swam closer to the hole above her.**

"When will I go  
To that world,  
Want to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world,"

 **As Poppy sang the last note, she let herself sink down to the sand below.**

 **( end )**

Mesmerized by all the things she had in this cave, Guy Diamond slipped and fell into a pile of trinkets. Startled, the sisters turned around to find Guy Diamond digging his way out of the treasure.

"Guy Diamond?!" Poppy gasped. Guy Diamond managed to get out of the pile.

"What is all this!?" Guy Diamond referred to all the land troll items she had.

"Just….. my collection," Poppy answered in an uneasy tone.

" Ah…. Your collection….. " Guy Diamond calmly looked around the place. Until he snapped," Do you have any idea what your father would say about all….."

"You're not going to tell him are you!?" Suki interrupted him.

"Pleases Guy Diamond, he'll never understand," Poppy pleaded for him not to tell.

"Poppy, let me take you back home..." Guy Diamond wanted to keep an eye on Poppy somewhere where it would be easy to take care of her, but something else caught Poppys attention. The light of the sunset was suddenly blocked by something above,"... We can have a nice chat and…."

"What is that?" Poppy swam away from Guy Diamond and went to see what was going on.

"Poppy?" Guy Diamond followed her.

 **End of this chapter! Next chapter will be….. Oh you know the story. Also, sorry that I change the songs. I have a good resone, I'll tell you why in the next chapter. thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	3. Storm

**Sorry I took my time to write this chapter. I just needed a break since my school likes to give out a lot of work before spring break. But I'm on vacation now so yay!**

 **NerdAlert8910 - I'm excited to write it. Thank you**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Thank you.**

 **Jpbake - thank you**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl - Can't wait to write that scene too.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 - Sorry to make you wait.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - Originally, Branch was suppose to be gray and black because of a tragedy I wrote for him but it would make the story a bit confusing and it seemed really unnecessary. Plus, Eric is a happy and kind person, when Branch is gray and black, he's grumpy and mean. So yea. Don't worry, when this is over I'll write down the deleted scenes and ideas.**

 **LBthebookworm - I actually do have a version but the thing is that Poppy and Branch aren't the main characters this time. I wanted to point the spotlight on the second couple of the movie. You know who that is, right? It's actually a mix of the Trolls movie and The Princess and the Frog movie. Sorry. I try to think outside the box. Coming up with ideas that others will definitely not have.**

 **Jokerswild002 - here you go.**

 **On with the story.**

Poppy excitedly swam up to the surface, enthusiastic to see what awaits for her. She came up to the surface, looking in awe at the sight before her.

"Poppy! What are you doing?!" Guy Diamond came up to the surface with her. He noticed the many colors illuminating her face and the sky. He gasped in horror at the sight. Strings of lights shot up into the air and exploded into hundreds of smaller lights. Poppy glady swam towards the ship," Poppy! Wait!" Guy Diamond swam after her with Suki following him. Poppy ignored Guy Diamond. She made it to the ship before grabbing onto it and climbing her way up.

"Poppy hold on!" Suki followed her along with Guy Diamond. Poppy held tightly onto the edge and lifted herself up. She took a peek inside the boat thru an opening. She watched all the land trolls happily singing and dancing on their two legs.

"Poppy are you crazy!" Guy Diamond half whispered. He sat on a ledge opposite of Poppy and Suki stayed in the middle below the opening.

"Look," Poppy pointed inside the boat," Land trolls, have you ever seen anything like this?" Poppy was awed at the sight before her but Guy Diamond felt differentially.

"No and I don't want to, let's go," Guy Diamond tried to pull her off the ledge.

"But Guy Diamond, when will we have another opportunity like this," Poppy pulled her arm away and looked back inside the boat," To see them so up close. They look so colorful, and happy and…..," Poppy suddenly stopped in mid sentence. Guy Diamond took notice of this and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Poppy?" Guy Diamond couldn't snap her out it.

"What is the looking at?" Suki climbed up higher to look inside. She look at her sister, seeing her eyes gleamed in wonder. Her face had become soft and her mouth was wide open. She seemed awestruck. Suki positioned herself to look at what she was looking. There sitting on a barral was a blue skinned land troll looking up at the stars above. His hair was a stunning shade of indigo. His electric blue eyes sparkled like the stars above in the light. He was a very handsome looking troll. His brown pants and leaf vest gave him a nature like look to him, which is something mertrolls hurt love, nature. Suki looked back at her older sister and saw her lips gently curve into a beautiful smile. Her droopy violet eyes had a dreamy look to them. She relaxed her head on her hand. Poppy was defiantly in a trance but it was soon broken when a familiar voice suddenly cried out to them.

"Well isn't it the princesses of the sea….. Hmmphm…" Both Suki and Poppy wrapped their hair over Coopers neck.

"SSSSHHHHH!" the girls shushed him.

"You're trying to get us captured?!" Suki asked a sarcastic question.

"Oh… sorry…." Cooper lowered his head to the girls,"... Some party huh?"

"It's amazing," Poppy sighed in a loving tone. She faced the blue troll again.

"What's with her?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know," Suki shrugged. She was unaware of what her sister was feeling.

"He's so handsome…" Poppy whispered. Cooper looked ahead and tried to see what she was looking at.

"Mr Dinkles is an adorable one but not handsome," Cooper assumed she was looking at the glow worm.

"Not him, the blue one," Poppy giggled.

"Oh, Biggie is kinda of a catch, maybe if he layed off the extra cupcakes," Cooper still didn't see what Poppy was seeing. Poppy laughed out loud. She didn't bother to tell him he was wrong again. She instead continued to look at the prince with dreamy eyes.

"Alright everyone quiet down," Biggie wanted to make an announcement. In his arms was a adorable little glow worm

"Mew!" It squeaked for attention.

"It's Branches birthday today and I wanted to give him a _very_ expensive gift that I purchased just for him." Biggie motioned to a giant item that was being covered by a large white cloth. Everyone clapped for him.

"Awe Biggie, you shouldn't have," Branch got up on his feet and walked next to Biggie.

"I sure hope you like it," Biggie pulled the covers off the item revealing a statue of Branch in nature like armor. Branch wasn't sure what to feel about this. He wasn't the type to be full of himself and besides, what is he suppose to do with a giant piece stone?

"Uh…. Gee Biggie, It's really something," Branch said awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck as he circled around the statue.

"Yes I customized it myself, I was hoping it would be a wedding gift tho," Biggie seemed slightly upset.

"Oh come on Biggie," Branch laughed and slapped Biggie on the back," You're still not complaining about me not falling for the princess are you?"

"Sire, ever since your grandmother lost her life in the sea, you've been nothing but a rebellious prince," Biggie tried to tell him.

"Grandmother always told me to follow my heart, and that's just what I'll do," Branch proudly told him. Ever since his grandmother died in the sea, he could still hear her sweet tender voice, telling him the same advice she always told him as a kid. His grandmother was his light and guardian, he would never go against her words.

"Yes well, by law you must at least marry a young lady of royal blood and comes from a royal family," Biggie explained to the young prince.

"What a royal pain," Branch rolled his eyes at him.

"your highness, you must respect your grandmother's wishes to find a future bride," Biggie tried to convince him.

"She's out there somewhere, I just haven't found her," Branch looked out at the sea. Some soft whispering then caught his ears. He turned the other way and saw Cooper looking down at the water and talking,"Cooper?" Branch walked up to him. Cooper jumped in surprise and turned around to face the blue troll.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Cooper shouted in a panic.

"Who were you talking to down there?" Branch tried to look down but Cooper pushed him aside.

"No one!" He gave a toothy grin to his prince.

"But you were just talking to someone," Branch tried to look down at the water. Below, the three mertrolls were panicking and affriad at the fact that they're about to be discovered.

"There's nothing interesting!" Cooper insisted but Branch wanted to see for himself.

"Why won't you let me….." Before Branch can go any further, a boom of thunder startled the trolls. A nearby storm was coming their way. Flashes of lightning sparked above them and roars of thunder filled their ears.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles squeaked in fear.

"Secure the ship! Hurry!" Branch ordered the crew. The crew ran in different directions, grabbing what they need to protect the boat.

"I gotta go girls!" Cooper ran to his position. The heavy rain drenched the crew and the strong wind threw the ocean against the ship.

"Whoa! What's happening!?" Suki held on tight.

"It's a storm!" Guy Diamond shouted before being knocked down into the ocean.

"Guy Diamond!" the girls shouted before being knocked off the ship and swallowed by the ocean completely.

"Put some muscle to it!" Branch shouted. The boat started to tilt because of the ocean banging against the boat. Branch quickly ran to the wheel and stopped it from spinning. He held it tight and tried to keep the boat from sinking. Another flash of lightning hit the mass of the boat and set it on fire. The three mertrolls spun around and lost focus for a moment but the moment Guy Diamond got his sight back to normal, he grabbed the princesses by their arms and started pulling them.

"Come on, we have to go!" Guy Diamond shouted. Poppy shook her head and looked back up at the ship. She saw the ship start to engulf in bright some orange and red light. Not knowing what could be happening, Poppy pulled her arm free and swam back up to the surface.

"Poppy!" Suki swam after her.

"Hey! Come back!" Guy Diamond swam up after them. Poppy was the first to reach the surface. She gapsed in horror at the sight of the the burning ship. She has never seen anything like this before, but whatever it was, it looked really dangerous.

"Abandon ship!" many sailors cried out as they jumped onto some lifeboats.

"Mr Dinkles!?" Biggie frantically looked around the small boat," has anyone seen Mr Dinkles!?"

"Mew," A squeak come from the burning boat. Mr Dinkles was still in the fire.

"I'll get him!" Branch jumped off the lifeboat and back onto the boat.

"Branch!" Biggie cried out to him. The sailors continued to lower the boat until they were at sea. Branch searched everywhere he could think of, but Mr Dinkles was so small compared to this ship that it's like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles squeaked to him. Branch followed the squeak and found the little guy behind some crates of dynamite.

"Mr Dinkles!" Branch picked him up," Come on, Biggie is waiting for you." Branch ran to the edge of the boat hoping to not get hit by any flaming debris. When he was about to jump over board, the floor beneath him gave out and caught his leg in a hole.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles was scared. Branch looked down at the lifeboat in the water.

"Biggie! Catch!" Branch threw Mr Dinkles off the boat and into Biggie's arms.

"Mr Dinkles! Your ok!" Biggie hugged his pet.

"What about Branch?!" Cooper reminded him.

"Branch!?" Biggie cried out to him once more. No matter how hard he tried, Branch couldn't seem to get his foot out of the hole. The fire finally reached the crate of dynamite and exploded the ship.

"BRANCH!" the crew shouted in fear. Poppy saw the whole thing happen. She swam into the wreckage and searched for the prince. She moved floating pieces of wood away, trying to find him. She soon found the blue troll on some driftwood and slowly sinking into the water. Poppy dived right in and caught him before he can sink any further. She pulled onto him as hard as she could and brought him to the surface.

 _ **Morning on a beach**_

Poppy had successfully brought him back onto land and to his home. She waited for him to wake up but he was unconscious the whole time she was there. Guy Diamond and Suki had followed the girl to shore and waited for her to come back into the ocean.

"Is he….." Poppy didn't dare finish her sentence. Guy Diamond looked at the prince for a moment and checked if he was still alive.

"I'm not sure, Where do these land trolls have their hearts at?" Guy Diamond listened for a beat on the trolls foot. No sound," I can't find a heart beat," Guy Diamond said disappointedly. Poppy looked back at Branches face.

"No wait, he's breathing!" Poppy was overjoyed to see he was still alive. She pushed his stray hair away so she can see his face more. She smiled widely as she gazed at the prince in loving way, studying his every feature.

 **(Sing, bold for action)**

"What should I do  
To live where you are?  
What should I give  
To stand here beside you?  
What should I do to see you  
Smiling at me?,"

 **Poppy sang in her usual sweet tone. She caressed his blue sparkling cheeks. Suki watched still clueless of what was going on. As for Guy Diamond, He knew exactly what's happening. His jaw dropped so low that it nearly hit the ground. Branch slowly started to wake up and the first thing he heard was a beautiful voice, clear as a bell. He opened his eyes revealing a blurry image of a gorgeous pink troll. Her cheeks sparkled just like tiny little stars in the sun, and her wet hair framed her face very well.**

"Where should we walk?  
Where should we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world"

 _Stop music_

"I heard something! Over here!" Poppy heard voices coming from a distance. Luckily, the first one to be in sight was Cooper.

"Let's go," Suki pulled onto Popps arm and dragged her back into the sea. Branch clumsily sat back up with some help from Cooper.

"Branch! you're ok!" Biggie came into the scene as fast as he could. He was running out of breath and moving pretty slow.

"A girl!" Branch was still mesmerized by Poppys singing," She was here, she saved me, and she….. She had the most beautiful singing voice I ever heard." Still feeling weak, Branch fell back into Biggie's arms.

"It was probably a childhood memory, A memory of your grandmother singing to you when you were just an infant," Biggie explained.

"No, she was real, I'll prove it, I'll find her," Branch was determined to convince Biggie.

"Let's be on our way now, shall we," Biggie pushed Branch towards the kingdom.

"I'm telling, you she's real," Branch insisted.

"Yes yes, of course she was, as real as a mertroll sitting on a rock," Biggie tried to play along so Branch can stop arguing. Cooper looked back at the ocean and spotted Poppy, sitting on a rock, watching them leave into their kingdom from a distance. Cooper smiled when he saw the girls wave to him. If only he can wave back to them.

"Cooper!" Biggie called out to him.

"Coming!" Cooper ran off after them.

( sing )

"I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's started right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world!"

 **As if on cue, a wave of water splashed behind her creating a beautiful scene. She smiled as she continued to look at the distance.**

( end )

 **At a cave**

"This is just perfect!" Creek was watching the girl from his cave," absolutely perfect! She's in love with a land troll, and not just any land troll, a prince! Haha! This is just too easy. King Peppys lovesick daughter, just may be my ticket to the throne and complete power over the ocean." Creek looked behind him. He had a large garden of what seemed like old seaweed, crying and struggling to stay alive.

 **End! Next chapter will come sooner. I promise! Song is " Part of your World" by Alan Menken. Oh and as for me changing the words to the songs. You can indeed get in trouble. I know this cause I saw it happen. A girl/ boy reviewed saying they were going to report if they didn't take off the songs to a story I was reading. The author refused and the reviewer was being a tattle tale and reported the story. No one thought much about it but the story was taken down and after like a month, he/ she uploaded without songs. You may say that you won't report me but there is always that one person who can't keep their mouth shut. That's why I change the songs, so when a person like that comes along, they won't have a resone to report me. Sorry.**


	4. She's in love?

**Hello, how are you? What have you been up to? How's the family? Good? ok let's get to the chase. I'm planning my next parody, but I'm not only torn between two, not even three, but** _ **four**_ **stories. Princess and the Frog parody and Cinderella parody. What they have in common is that I'm making the main focus on Bridgett. I feel like we need a change and besides, Bridgett fits Cinderella and Tiana well. They both work hard and eventually meet a prince / king. The other choice isn't a Disney movie. Dun dun dun! What but why!? Well, Disney isn't the only one with good movies. The other option is " The Road to El Dorado" With Poppy as Migal and Branch as Tulio. You haven't seen it? Go see it! It's the most underrated movie ever! One of DreamWorks best. The next one is " Aladdin " Poppy as Jasmine of course. Hope you don't mind any of these ideas. My sisters want me to do El Dorado but I like to hear what you think.**

 **LivveyLeopard - thanks. I like it better when people point out my mistakes instead of being quit and letting me get embarrassed.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - High five!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - Man your close! Keep it to yourself will you. Don't want you to spoil yourself. In the movie, Eric goes back into the fire to save a dog and worms are pets in the troll world so saving one is like saving a dog to a troll.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 - thank you.**

 **On with the story….. OH! And songs are " She's in Love " " Under the Sea" by Samuel E. Wright. With a few changes of course. Then it's " Her Voice," by The Little Mermaid Broadway. With a lot of changes as always.**

 _ **Kingdom**_

In the kingdom, the sisters were all brushing their hair and making themselves look presentable for the kingdom.

"Poppy, wake up!" Satin called out to her rebellious sister," It's already 9 am!"

Surprising the girls, Poppy came out humming a tone to herself. She gracefully sat down on her seat and quickly fixed her hair.

"What's with her lately?" Harper watched her older sister pick up a flower and place it in her hair. Poppy sighed lovingly before swimming back into her room.

"That's not something you see everyday," Satin stared blankly at the seaweed curtains that Poppy just passed.

"What?" Harper wondered what she was talking about.

"That," Satin motioned her hand to the entrance of the room," What was that!?"

"What was what?" Harper asked still curious. Satin sighed before deciding to explain.

( song, **bold for action** )

 _ **Satin**_

I'm talking about Poppy, that's what!

 _ **Harper**_

What about her?

 _ **Satin**_

She sure is acting fishy lately!

 _ **Chenille**_

I'll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail!

 _ **Satin**_

That girl is up in her head at something!  
She's in daze and day dreaming

 _ **Chenille**_

Her head's up in the clouds

 _ **Mady**_

Her eyes have gone all dreamy  
It's like there's no one home

 _ **Satin, Chenille & Maddy**_

She floats away the days  
Mopin' on the coastal shelf

 _ **Karma**_

You ask her where she's going  
She giggles like a fool

 _ **Harper**_

She barely sticks a fin  
Down at the tidal pool

 _ **Satin**_

It's more than just a phase  
Face it, she's just not herself

 _ **Chenille**_

Is she sick?

 _ **Karma**_

Or insane?

 _ **Maddy**_

Is it hair in the brain?

 _ **Maddy Karma and Harper**_  
What has got her bothered so?

 _ **Satin**_

It's the bends!

 _ **Chenille**_

It's the flu!

 _ **Harper**_

Man, I wish we had a clue!

 **Before the sisters can go on any further, they heard Poppy's voice coming from her room.**

" **He loves me, he loves me not…," At that moment, realization had struck the princesses like lighting. The sisters all looked at each other in utter shock.**

 _ **Sisters**_

Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
Good grief! It's clear...  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Singing heart! Ringing bells!

 **Maddy took a peek inside her room and noticed that Poppy's hair had extra shine to it.**

 _ **Maddy**_

Look, I think she's even wearing new hair gel!

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

She's in love!

 _ **Harper Karma and Maddy**_

In love and it's divine!  
She's in love!

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

That girl's on seafoam nine!

 _ **Harper Karma and Maddy**_

Glory me!

 _ **Sisters**_

Lord above!  
Gotta be she's in love!

 **Suki entered the room of singing mertrolls.**

 _ **Maddy**_

Hey, Suki – did you notice anything weird about you know who?

 **Maddy swam up to her older sister and hinted.**

 _ **Suki**_

You mean Poppy? I'll say!  
She acts like she don't see me  
She doesn't even speak,  
She treats me like sashimi  
Left over from last week  
You see her late at night  
Singing in her dreams

 _ **Sisters**_

Shoop, shoop  
Shoop, shoop…

 _ **Suki**_

She's moody as a snapper  
Oblivious as rocks  
You swim right up and tap her

She lays there like a lox!  
As sure as big sharks bite  
Somethin's made her lose her mind!

 _ **Sisters**_

She has lost her mind!

 _ **Suki**_

And she sings, and she swoons  
And she's hummin' little tunes

 _ **Sisters**_

Even has a sorta glow

 _ **Suki**_

What in troll, could it be?

 _ **Sisters**_

Any hammerhead can see!

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

That sigh!

 _ **Maddy and Karma**_

That glow!

 _ **Harper**_

That swoon!

 _ **Suki**_

Oh, no!  
She's in love!

 _ **Sisters**_

She's flipped, it never fails!

 _ **Suki**_

She's in love!

 _ **Sisters**_

All hot beneath her cheeks!

 _ **Suki**_

See her hips  
How they swish!

 _ **Sisters**_

Well, well, well  
Don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?

 _ **Suki**_

She's in love!

 _ **Sisters**_

She found a deep-sea hunk!

 _ **Suki**_

She's in love!

 _ **Sisters**_

And now she's as good as sunk!

 _ **Suki**_

See her twirl!

 _ **Sisters including Suki**_

See her grin!  
Gotta be love she's in!

 _ **Suki**_

Poppy and someone swimming in the sea!  
K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

 _ **Sisters**_

Her cheeks could not blush darker!

 _ **Suki**_

It's clear as h2o!

 _ **Sisters**_

She's caught, hook, line and sinker!

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

Sunk down!

 _ **Harper Karma and Maddy**_

Switched on!

 _ **Sisters**_

Worked up!  
Far gone!

 _ **Suki**_

Knocked down!

 _ **Sisters**_

Hard hit!

 _ **Suki**_

In deep!

 _ **Sisters**_

That's it!  
She's in love!  
She's in love!

 _ **Suki**_

She's in love!

 _ **Everyone**_

She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Plain to see!  
Can't denie!  
Look at those sparkles in her eyes!  
Obvious what they must be symptoms of—  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Shoop, shoop  
She's in love!  
Yeah, yeah!

 **( end )**

Poppy swam back out of her room, still twirling around and humming to herself. She swam to the exist and bumped into her father.

"Oops, Good morning daddy," Poppy giggled before placing the flower that was in her hair into Peppys hair. Peppy watched his oldest daughter dance away until she was out of sight.

"Yep, She's got it bad," Satin smiled.

"What? Got what?" Peppy was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Isn't obvious daddy, Poppys in love!" Chenille cood.

"Poppy? In love?" Peppy looked back at the red flower Poppy gave him. A smile was starting to form on his lips.

 _ **Back on land**_

Branch was sitting on a rock that laid in the ocean and sand. He stared off into the distance, daydreaming about the alluring voice. He couldn't get it out of his head for the whole night. The gentle words echoed in his dreams and even now, it replays in his mind like a record player. That one voice just brought so many memories. Like when he was just a little boy in bed, listening to his grandmother's soothing voice. His grandma always had a voice sweeter than honey and can put even the fussiest of little trolls to sleep. Her voice could harmonize with just about anything. The pounding of the waves against the rocks, the whistling of the wind as it rushes through the trees, the echo of an empty cave or even with just the sound of the sea. If only he can see her again. Just to say one last goodbye before she disappeared into the merciless ocean again. He still remembers that day. He was only six when it happened. His parents had just recently died of an illness but his grandma's life was taken by the vigorous waves of the ocean. Little Branch was sitting at the shore, waiting for the boat his grandmother was on. She had left to the bergans kingdom for a special meeting but when the boat arrived back home, his heart shattered into millions of pieces. Biggie had to break the news to the young prince. A storm suddenly hit and tossed the boat into the hungry waters. The ocean devoured the boat completely and took many lives including RosePuff. Being the young stubborn troll he was, Branch refused to believe his grandma was dead. Everyday he would look out his window and wait for a sign of her. Even though he stopped that a long time ago, he still had a spark of hope in his heart and no matter what, he wasn't going to let that spark get put out.

"Day dreaming again?!" A familiar deep voice broke Branches train of thought. Without looking away from the glittering waters, Branch smiled and answered the boy.

"You know me Cooper, I always sit here when I need to clear up my mind," Cooper smiled before sitting down next to him.

"thinking about your grandma? Or are you still hung up on that mysterious voice of yours?" Cooper wanted to tell him about Poppy so badly that he felt like his heart was going blow up.

"A little of both," Branch answered in his normal tone," Mostly about the voice. I'm telling you Cooper, that girl is out there, somewhere. And I'm gonna find her!"

"But do you even know where to look?" Cooper asked him. Branch thought for a moment. He had no idea where to look or where to even start. If only he had a clue.

( sing, **bold for action** )

"Where is she now?  
Where can she be?  
Will she come here again  
Singing to me?  
Singing to me...  
Singing to me…"

 **Branch stood up on his feet and walked off the giant rock. Cooper followed the prince.**

"out there is a girl  
Who's voice is like the water upon the ocean shore,  
Out there is a girl  
Who's like the sparkles of the moonlight on the sea  
Out there is a girl  
Who's like a trail of endless melody,  
Somewhere she is singing  
And her song is meant for me  
And her voice  
Is soft as a angles hand,  
And her voice  
It's warm as summer sand,  
And that sound  
It fills my dreams  
And spins me round  
Until it seems  
I'm flying...  
Her voice!"

( talk )

"Prince Branch!" Biggie found him walking on the beach," I have the solution to your troubles!"

"What is it?" Branch asked hopefully.

"A singing contest!" Biggie recommended.

"Singing contest?" Branch repeated in confusion.

" I asked King Gristle for his permission to hold a contest at his castle, he's coming over for dinner tonight to hammer out the details," Biggie explained. Branch was intrigued by this," We'll have girls of royal blood come from all over the lands and sing a song for you."

"Yes, then I'll be able to find her," Branch liked this idea.

"Then it's settled, We'll prepare a feast for tonight!" Biggie ran back into the castle.

( sing )

"I can hear her laughter  
In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline  
I can see her smiling  
In the moonlight as it settles on the sand  
I can feel her waiting  
Just beyond the pale horizon  
Singing out a melody too lovely to stay lost,  
And her voice  
It's there as the sun falls  
And her voice  
It's there as dawn passes by  
Pure and bright, it's always near  
All day, all night  
And still I hear it calling...  
Her voice

Haunting my dreams...

Real as the seas...  
If you can hear me now  
Come set me free...  
Come set me free!

( end )

Branch looked back at the endless ocean ahead of him.

 _ **With Guy Diamond**_

The glittery troll was swimming in circles with hundreds of questions running through his head.

"How am I going to explain this to the king? What will he say? What will Poppy say? What will _I say!?_ " Before Guy Diamond can start breaking into pieces, he noticed a familiar pink mertroll below him.

"He loves me!" Poppy happily plucked off a pedal from an orange flower," He loves me not…." Poppy continued to pluck the petals. With every love me, her eyes would light up in joy and when ever a love me not came by, she would make a sad or grumpy face. At last she came to the last petal.

"He loves me!" Poppy squealed in excitement. She gladly hugged the pedal in her arms.

"Poppy what are you doing?" Guy Diamond swam down to her but Poppy seemed to be ignoring him.

"Cooper will know where he lives!" Poppy had a thought.

"What?" Guy Diamond started to wonder what was going on in her pretty head.

"He can lead me there!" Poppy was planning to see Branch again," And I can ask Suki to grab his attention….."

"Stop talking crazy!" Guy Diamond tried to snap her out of this,"... This is your home!"

"... And once he's looking….."

"Poppy…." Guy Diamond swam in front of her and stopped her,"... Listen, the world above is a mess, life under the sea is where it's at!" Guy Diamond sat the princess down on a rock.

( sing **bold for action )**

"The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's sea  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake,"

 **Guy Diamond tilted Poppy's head away from the surface so she can see in front of her.**

"Just look at the things around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such amazing things surround you  
What more could you be looking for?"

 **Poppy looked around in surprise. The ocean became alive, it was like the whole ocean was preparing for a musical number.**

"Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on land they work all day  
Out in the hot sun they slave away  
We're always devoting'  
Free time to floating  
Under the sea  
Down here all the fish is happy  
As through the waves they roll,"

 **Guy Diamond pulled in some fishes and placed them in front of Poppy. The fish was playing dead.**

"The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry…"

"Guess who's going to be on the plate?"

 **The "dead" fish told her.**

"Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody hits us

Kill us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land trolls want to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got zero troubles  
Life is like bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is great here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon and the ray  
They get the urge and start to play  
We got the spirit  
You gotta hear it  
Under the sea,"

 **Guy Diamond rounded up a group of sea creatures to show off their skills. He swam to each member and conducted the band.**

"They play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow!"

 **As Guy Diamond continued to list all the wonderful things around them, Suki came into the party. She had followed Poppy here and wanted to show her something. She found her sister on the rock, finding a flower more interesting than the music. Suki swam up to her and whispered into her ear. Poppys face lit up in joy. She and Suki swam away while Guy Dimond was still singing and playing with all the bubbles.**

"Yeah, under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a great crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
Know how to jam  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea,"

( end )

Guy Diamond breathed heavily as he held his finishing pose. He looked to where Poppy was sitting but as always, the girl had wandered off, leaving the whole ocean in awkward silence.

"Poppy?" Guy Diamond questioned with a smile still on his face. Everyone mumbled in disappointment and left the scene. All that singing and dancing for nothing. Guy Diamond finally let his smile fall down and form a frown," It'll just be easier if I just nailed her fins down," Guy Diamond shook his head, disapproving of the girls actions.

"Guy Diamond!" Smidge swam up to the him in a hurry," King Peppy wants to see you right this instance!"

"He knows!" Guy Diamond gasped in horror. There was no way he can hide the fact that he let Poppy fall in love with a land troll.

 _ **In the throne room**_

"What am I going to do! What if I get fired! Ok ok, keep your cool, just do everything in your power to keep this a secret," Guy Diamond tried calm himself down. He entered the throne room and met with a giddy king.

"Oh who can this lucky mertroll be?" King Peppy smiled down on the flower that Poppy gave him. He soon took notice that he wasn't alone in the room," Guy Diamond! Please enter!" Taking in a deep breath, Guy Diamond boldly swam into the throne room and proudly bowed down to his master.

"Yes…" His voice cracked due to all the fear. Feeling embarrassed, Guy Diamond coughed and spoke again. This time keeping his voice normal," Yes your majesty?"

"I know you're hiding something from me," Peppy smiled down at him. Guy Diamond couldn't hide his shaking body. He wrapped his arms around himself so he can stop, but the nerves made it to his hair, making it shake. He pulled down his hair so it wouldn't shake.

"Something?" Guy Diamond gave a toothy smile.

"About Poppy," King Peppy swam down to him with a very wide grin.

"Poppy?" Guy Diamond grinned even wider, trying to hide his nerves, but King Peppys grin didn't help. He could already hear his own heart beat, beating faster and louder with every second that past. He could almost see his life flashing before his eyes.

"In love…" Peppy tried to get the secret out of him. Guy Diamond couldn't take it any more.

"I TRIED TO STOP HER!" Guy Diamond exploded. He bowed down to the king and grabbed onto his fin as if he was pleading for mercy," I tried to tell her not to! But she wouldn't stay put! She swam through my hands like a slippery eel, and there was nothing I could do but tell her that land trolls…"

"Land trolls?!" King Peppy repeated in shock. Guy Diamond realized too late that Peppy didn't know. He smacked his hands over his mouth and looked up at his king in horror," WHAT ABOUT LAND TROLLS!?" King Peppys voice boomed across the room. Guy Diamond could even feel the ground shake from his king's anger, or maybe it was from his own cowardness.

"Land trolls?" Guy Diamond acted as if he had no idea what he was talking about,"... Hehe, Who said anything about land trolls?" Guy Diamond laughed nervously. He slowly got back up and tried to float away from the fuming king. Unfortunately for him, Peppy angrily wrapped his hair around Guy Diamonds neck and pulled him towards him.

 **Well that's it. Things have been going like the movie, but next chapter is where things start to get interesting, and I finally get to add in my own imagination into this. And please help me out with my next parody.**


	5. Poor unfortunate troll

**SOOO ! How's it going? I had a stressful week but things are calmer now. Enjoy this next chapter and before any questions. Yes I know this isn't how Poor Unfortunate Souls goes but keep in mind that the reasons for the changes I made to this song will be revealed later in the story. So I have my nominees. Aladdin, El Dorado and Princess and the Frog! Vote out of those three and the two with the most votes before I update the next chapter will be posted on a poll in my page. So don't be shy!**

 **Neomoon585 - Yea, It's a catchy song.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - thank you. And that's why I wanted to put Bridgete as Cinderella. With the trolls as the mice and helping her with her look. It was just an obvious choice. And yes, I will most likely never leave a trolls fanfic without at least a small flirt or a slight fluff between the Poppy and Branch. They'll be the second love story that I toss aside. You'll notice that in most of my stories I write, I'll have a side story witn two lovers.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - thank you and here you go! High five.**

 **Black Raider - Thank you very much. And your Troll version of Brave is probably going to be the only way I'll know the story. I never saw it. Our family isn't too fond of Disney. Good luck with it.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 - when you say second movie, do you mean The Little Mermaid 2. Back to the sea? I actually like that movie. I was originally going to ask if you would all like me to write down the sequel. But I kinda wanted to move on with other fairy tales. I will add the sequel to my list thoe.**

 **Jpbake - I know how you feel. As I wrote that scene, all I could hear was his jamaican accent singing in my head. It just fits so well that you can't replace it.**

" **can we be real here, if my name were Sebastian and I had this** _ **cool**_ **jamaican accent you** _ **totally**_ **help me! You would… you know you would," I had too haha! Hope you got the reference.**

 **Guest - It's his mouth, he can say what he wants to.**

 **Guest - Vote has been counted.**

 **Ok! on with the story!**

"Come on Suki, tell me," Poppy pleaded. She was extremely excited to see what Suki had for her.

"It's in here," Suki pointed inside the cave. The same cave where Poppy had all her treasure. Poppy wasted no time to enter. She zoomed inside the cave until she finally saw what the surprise was. In the middle of her treasure cave was the same statute of the prince on the boat.

"Suki!" Poppy's heart filled with joy," I don't know what to say!"

"You like it?" Suki smiled at her sister's reaction.

"Like it? I love it!" Poppy chimed. She swam up to the statue and hugged it," It even has his eyes," Poppy sighed dreamily as she stared at the statue. She giggled even more and twirled around," Suki you're the best little sister I ever had!"

"You said that about Satin and Chenille when they made you that new dress for your birthday," Suki reminded her.

"Well things happen," Poppy smiled at her.

"Maybe you can explain why all _this_ happened!?" A strong voice struck the girls with fear.

"Dad?" Poppy looked at her father with fear. Her father was at the entrance of the cave with a terrified looking Guy Diamond on his side.

"I have to know," Peppy came closer to his daughter," Did you save a _land troll_ from drowning!?" Poppy cringed a bit by the harsh tone of her father.

"I had too," Poppy whispered as she looked away from him.

"Had to!?" Peppy harshly repeated.

"If I didn't he would have perished," Poppy quickly responded.

"Land trolls are suppose to be feared!" Peppy reminded her.

"Not all land trolls are the way you describe them father," Poppy was desperately trying to defend herself.

"Don't you remember what happened to your mother!?" Peppy shouted. Poppy looked down in silence. She knew the answer but she didn't want to say it.

"... Land trolls took her away…." Poppy whispered in a barely auditable voice.

"Exactly!" Peppy swam up to a self full of land troll stuff. He grabbed the harmonica that Cooper gave them and angrily looked at it," And this _filth_ you bring here is now the final straw!" Peppy thru the harmonica to the ground.

"No!" Poppy swam down, trying to save it but the instrument collided with the ground before Poppy can save it. She looked down at the broken treasure and nearly cried at the sight. She tried to keep a strong face on but so many emotions were going through her," They're not barbarians!" Poppy looked up at her father with tears in her eyes.

"They're all the same!" Peppy cried out. Everyone in the room could almost feel the room shaking every time the king says a sentence," Cruel, heartless, Violent, why on earth would you save a land troll from….."

"Cause I love him!" Poppy smacked her hands over her mouth. She instantly regretted letting that last sentence out.

"Love him?" Peppy repeated in some anger and mostly surprised. Fearing what her dad was going to do, Poppy hid behind the statue," Have you lost your senses?! He belongs to the land! You belong in the ocean!"

"I don't care," Poppy's voice was about to break from all the tension in the room.

"Mark my words….." Peppys voice started to deepen in anger. The triton he held in his hand glowed a deep gold color. It almost felt as if that was the only source of light in the room,"... If this is the only way to keep you away from that cruel, dark world above, so be it!"

Seeing where this was going, Guy Diamond grabbed onto Suki's and Poppy's arm and pulled them down to the ground.

"Dad?" Poppy watched as her father lifted the flaring triton," What are you doing!?"

Her only answer was a blinding bright light, ramming into the shelves of land troll items. The cave trembled, releasing a few loose rocks. The stones fell onto more delicate trinkets like music boxes or mirrors.

"NO!" Poppy tried to swim up to him but Guy Diamond held her back. He knew when the king was mad, no one had control, not even the king himself. Peppy threw another shot at the instruments she had on display. The pieces scattered everywhere on the cave floor. Each thing he hit would shatter, break or even disintegrate and float into nothing," Dad stop!" Poppy cried out to her father. She tried to pull away from Guy Diamonds grasp but he just wouldn't let go.

"Poppy don't!" Guy Diamond let go of Suki's arm and held into Poppy even tighter. He held onto both her arms and pulled her back as hard as he can. King Peppy was almost done on destroying all the filth in the cave.

"Please!" Poppy pleaded. She already had tears streaming down her cheeks and her voice was filled with distress. Poppys plead did nothing to stop the king. He kept destroying everything in the cave until the only thing standing was the statue of Branch. Peppy glared at the stone in complet anger and held his triton tighter. Seeing where he was going to hit next, Poppy desperately pulled away from Guy Diamonds arms. Guy Diamond tried his best to hold her back but the princess was stronger than she looked. Guy Diamond could feel the princesses arms start to slide across his hands.

"Poppy….." Suki was about to grab onto Poppy as well but her arms slipped out of Guy Diamonds hands before she can get to her,"... Dont!"

"Daddy No!" Poppy raced to him, wanting to stop him in time. But unlucky for her, Peppy threw his final shot at the statue, making it crack and exploded into hundreds of pieces. Poppy dived down onto the ground, dodging the flying debi while Guy Diamond and Suki got down as well so they don't get hit. After a moment, the cave stopped trembling and all the bubbles cleared up. Afraid to see the sight before her, Poppy slowly picked up her head. She gasped in horror at the sight before her. Her once treasure filled cave was now a horrible mess. Shattered pieces of beautiful glass items decorated the place. Her instruments were unrecognizable and the single statue that stood in the middle of it all was now scattered all over the place in smaller pieces. Poppy's wide open mouth eventually closed into a quivering frown. She shut her eyes tightly and released more tears. She threw her head back into her arms and sobbed loudly. Peppy's angry expression soften a bit into sadness after looking down at his daughter. She had lost all signs of happiness. Feeling like what he had to do was done, Peppy swam out of the cave leaving Poppy with Guy Diamond and her sister. The two watched the king leave then back at the crying princess. Feeling the guilt build on top of his chest, Guy Diamond swam up to her and gently placed his hand on her back. He felt her back shaking in sadness, and fear of what just happened. He looked around at all the debri. All the hard work and time Poppy put into this marvellous treasure cove got destroyed as easily as popping a under sea bubble. He looked back down at Poppy with a sympathetic look on him.

"Under….. The sea," Guy Diamond whispered to her in a deep singing voice. Poppy lifted her head a bit so she can look at him eye to eye. Guy Diamond gave a gentle smile at her before continuing,"... Under the sea... darling it's better….. Down here where it's wetter… take it from me... Please," Guy Diamond paused a few times letting the words sink into her heart, but the glare that Poppy shot at him only made his smile wipe away. Poppy went back to crying into her arms.

"Leave me alone," She whispered between her sobs. Guy Diamond silently sighed in disappointment. He opened his mouth to say something but a tug on his arm made him shut it.

"Let's go," Suki tugged onto Guy Diamond's arm indicating it's best if they leave her alone. Guy Diamond gave a small nod and swam to the exit along with Suki, leaving the poor unfortunate troll alone. Poppy sobbed and sobbed, not knowing what she'll do next. She was so in distress that she didn't even notice two shadows slipping past her.

"Poor child," A soft yet uneasy female voice broke the silence.  
"Poor, sweet child," another voice spoke to the fussy troll, but this time it was male. Wondering who was inside with her, Poppy lifted her head again and looked around. Nothing besides the remains of her treasure.  
"She has a very serious problem, hasn't she?" The same female voice said behind her. Poppy quickly turned around in fear. Her eyes caught sight of two eels in front of her. They didn't seem like ordinary eels thoe. The female had a purple like completion on her skin and shining green eyes. The male one had blue like scales on him and light blue eyes as well. What stood out more was the fact that one eye on each eel was yellow.  
"Hmm, if only…" the male looked at the female.

"…. there were something…." The female looked back at him.  
"... we could do," the two said in unison as they looked at Poppy.  
"Who are you two?" Poppy asked in a worrying tone.

( sing, **bold for action** )

 _ **Female**_

"Sweet troll,"

 **The eels voice was sweeter than honey and harmonized ever so well with the echoing of the cave.**

 _ **Male**_

"Poor troll,"

 **The male swam behind her and sang in a deep voice**

 _ **Female**_  
"So tragic.."

 _ **Male**_

"…. so misunderstood."

 _ **Female**_

"Dear troll,"

 _ **Male**_

"sad troll,"

 _ **Female**_

"Life's looking"

 _ **Male**_  
"shall we say…."

 _ **Female**_

"…. not good,"

 _ **Male**_

"No,"

 **The eels swam around her.**

 _ **Female**_

"Who will ease her woes and worry's?"

 **The female titled Poppy's head with her tail.**

 _ **Male**_

"Who will help get her man?"

 _ **Both**_

"Sweet troll, maybe Creek the troll can!"

 **The eels sang together. Poppy gasped at the mention of his name.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Creek? But he betrayed the kingdom?"

 _ **Male**_  
"He knows your dreams,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Father says he's dangerous,"

 _ **Female**_

"He'll grant your wishes,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Please I have to go!"

 **Poppy tried to swim away but the two eels blocked her exit.**

 _ **Male**_

"He'll cast a charm,"

 **The two pushed Poppy back on the rock.**

 _ **Female**_

"A little spell,"

 _ **Male**_

"Why the alarm?"

 _ **Female**_

"No one will tell,"

 _ **Male**_

"No one will care."

 _ **Female**_

"It's your affair,"

 _ **Both**_

"Sweet troll,"

 _ **Female**_

"Dear troll,"

 _ **Male**_

"Poor troll,"

 _ **Female**_

"Sad troll,"

 _ **Both**_

"We'll bring you to his cave right now.  
Bet in half a sec,  
your prince and you are reconciled,"

 **The eels put themselves behind her and whispered into her ears.**

 _ **Female**_

"Together,"

 _ **Male**_

"Forever,"

 **Poppy took a deep breath in and thought for a moment.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Take me to him!"

 **The eels looked at each other with glee. They pushed the princess ahead.**

 _ **Both**_  
"Sweet troll,"

( end )

 _ **Outside the cave**_

"Poor Poppy," Suki thought about how sad her sister was.

"I didn't mean to tell him, it just slipped out… I…." A few shadows passed by them. They both looked up to see Poppy swimming away with two eels. Feeling suspicious, the two swam after her.

"Poppy? What are you doing?" Guy Diamond swam next to her.

"I'm going to go see Creek," Poppy revealed to him.

"Creek!?" Both Suki and Guy Diamond gasped in horror.

"No!" Guy Diamond pulled onto Poppy's arm and slowed her down," He's banished from this land, he betrayed us, he's dangerous!"

"Why don't you tell my father?!" Poppy snapped at him. She pulled away from him and swam with the eels," You're good at that!"

"But… I…." Guy Diamond couldn't believe what Poppy was doing. He shook off his shock and swam after her," Come on, your sister is insane." Suki followed them.

 _ **At the dark side of the sea**_

The eels led Poppy into glowing cave. The place was illuminated with neon colors like blue and purple. Below Poppy was a garden of strange looking plants. Each one had a miserable look permanently plastered on their faces. Some tried to reach out to the princess but she would push them aside. As she finally came into a room full of strange liquid in bottles and a boiling pot in the middle.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up mate," an australian voice called out to her.

"C…. Creek?" Poppy nervously looked around.

"That is my name," Creek appeared from a dark room. He looked normal to her, how dangerous can he be?

"Um… I'm here to…"

"No need to explain," Creek swam up to her," That Branch is quite a catch huh?" Creek nudged Poppy.

"Y… yea," Poppy rubbed her arm. She felt a little uneasy being here.

"And you want to go… up there," Creek put up a finger and pointed up,"... Am I correct?" Creek smiled at her.

"Well, yes," Poppy nodded yes. She jumped a bit when Creek suddenly raised his voice.

"Well! That's easy enough!" Creek swam up to a shelf and rubbed his hands together as he looked over his potions.

"Really?" Poppy titled her head in confusion.

"Of course, the only way to get what you want is to become a land troll yourself," Creek said like he was in a normal conversation. Poppy gasped in surprise.

"Can you do that?" She asked.

"Can I do that? Of course I can," Creek looked back at Poppy with a hand full of potions in his arms. He placed them in front of her as he continued to talk," It's what I live for! Making sad mertrolls dreams like you , come true." Creek held her chin so she can face him. Guy Diamond and Suki both pressed themselves against the wall, hiding from what was coming.

( sing, **bold for action,** )

"I admit that in the past I've been naughty,  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a Creep,  
But you'll see that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
True? Yes,  
And I fortunately learned a little magic,"

 **Creek opened up a black clam that let out a neon green light.**

"It's a talent that I recently possessed,".

 **He made two small figures appear above the light. There was no facial features or details but you can tell one was a girl and the other was a boy. Both land trolls. They both seemed stranded on something floating in the ocean.**

"And dear Poppy , please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed… pathetic,"

 **He whispered that part and glared at the eels next to him. The eels looked down to avoide eye contact with him.**

"Poor unfortunate trolls,  
In pain, in need,"

 **Creek gestured to the girl first then the boy.**

"This one longing to go back home,  
That one wants to see his son,  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed,"

 **He clapped his hands and made the image different. The two where now on a bigger ship and sailing away.**

"Those poor unfortunate trolls,  
So sad, but true,  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, I beg you, please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes I do!  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone questioned my advice,  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals,"

 **He clapped his hands together, smashing the boat into pieces.**

"Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate trolls!"

( talk )

"So here's the deal," Creek took out a contract from his hair and showed it to her," If I turn you into a land troll, you'll only have three days to get that prince to kiss you. But it can't be any kiss. Only a true love kiss will do."

"And if I don't?" Poppy wanted some clarification.

"Nothing too dramatic I'm sure," Creek looked over the contract," Oh wait, fine print. Your soul will forever be mine and you'll have no choice but to suffer and rot in my lair, lawyer's, don't you just love them? So? Have we got a deal?"  
"If I become a land troll, I'll never see my father or sisters again," Poppy was having second thoughts about this.  
"You're right, but you'll have your man," Creek reminded her with a sly smile.

" Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed my fee," Creek placed the contract in front of her.  
"But I don't have…" Creek interrupted Poppy.  
"I'm not going to ask much, just a trinket really, something small, What I want from you is your voice," Creek revealed.

"My voice?" Poppy repeated in surprise.

"Her voice!?" Suki gasped in horror.

"Her Voice!" Guy Diamond nearly pulled out his hair.

"Your voice," Creek confirmed.

"How are you going to take my voice?" Poppy questioned.

"Oh you know, abracadabra, hocus pocus, that magic stuff," Creek told her.

"Why not just cut her tongue off!" Guy Diamond suggested sarcastically.

"Your tongue would do just fine," Creek agreed.

"No no, the magic sounds safer, and less painful," Poppy insisted on the magic.

"Perfect!" Creek took out a sea shell and showed it to the girl," I'll keep it in here for safekeeping."

"A shell?" Poppy couldn't see how a shell can hold a voice.

"Not just any shell, before I was banished I use to work as a merchant and got this. A magic seashell," Creek revealed to her. He banged it on the table showing that it didn't crack," Indestructible, your voice will be safe."

"But without my voice, how can I…"  
"You'll have your looks, your pretty face!" Creek gave her some reasons to move on," And don't underestimate the importance of body language!"

( sing )

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man,"

 **Creek threw in a some liquid into the pot making various of bright colors blow up.**

"Come on you poor unfortunate troll  
Go ahead  
Make your choice  
I'm a very busy mertroll and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!,"

 **He places a pen in her hand and pushed the contract closer to her.**

"You poor unfortunate troll  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
See that, now I've got her, guys  
The boss is on a roll!"

 **Poppy took a deep breath in and confidentially signed the contract.**

"This poor unfortunate troll!"

 **Creek took the contract and made it disappear in mid air. He spun the potion inside the pot and said a few spells. After an intense moment, The smoke started to creep out of the pot and fill the room. The neon lights from the potion illuminated the cave and mixed with the smoke giving everything a eerie look.**

"Now, sing,"

"Aa- aa- aah, a- aa- aah"

 **A puff of darker smoke came out and crawled its way up to Poppy. It crept into her mouth and down her throat. The hand like smoke slipped back out with a gold shining ball in it's grasped. The voice sang as the smoke carried the it away into the shell.**

( end )

Creek happily placed the shell around his neck like a necklace. He swung his arm towards Poppy, consuming her in a bright green light. The princess could feel her tail rip into two. Her two friends watched in horror as they witness her beautiful pink tail split into two legs. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at first and it only got worse. Her ability to breath under water was slowly fading away. With each breath, she can feel the sharp pain of breathing in water. After what felt like hours to Poppy, the smoke died down giving a clearer view of Poppy's new form to her friends. She swung her arms and new legs around, struggling to breath and swim. Guy Diamond and Suki wasted no time. They swam to her and together they pulled Poppy out of the cave. With racing hearts, they hurried their way to the surface. There was no way Poppy can breath water now. Air was her only hope to live. The three were over joyed to see the surface come closer. Poppy was the first to splash out into the surface and take her first breath of fresh air as a land troll. Not use to the new feeling of legs, Poppy relied on her sister and friend to guide her to the beach.

 **HALLELUJAH ! I did it! I was originally going to end it with Cooper trying to figure out what happen to her but this was a perfect spot to stop at. " Poor Unfortunate Souls " is by Pat Carroll. I just replaced soul with troll as a little joke. See you all later.**


	6. Day one

**I'm back! I took a small break from writing. Needed a little rest. Plus I needed to give any late voters a chance. Guess what? Aladdin and Princess and the Frog are now my nominees. Start voting on my poll and if you can't then just review. The one that has the most votes will be the next parody while the second place winner will come right after the first place winner. Unless I can figuer out how to use the poll feature. You might all end up voteing on the review page. I can't seem to figure out how to make a poll.**

 **Neomoon585 - thanks. I'm not really the type to get serious so I'm happy you think that.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - thanks! * High five ***

 **LivvyLeopard - I laughed so hard at your comment. I honestly never even considered doing that with Creek. No no, I'm actually mixing the movie version with not only the original version but with the Broadway version as well. If you see that version you'll see that Ursula doesn't go on land in disguise. And I already have the ending planned out. Don't you worry. Creek posing as a woman, haha. I should do a Fanfiction that involves that.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - Yep and Peppy didn't really say anything about barbarians. If you read again and saw the Broadway version of the Little Mermaid, you'll notice I was quoting the song, " The world above Reprise" where king Triton is singing while destroying the cave. While Aerial cries out, " He's not a barbarian!" Peppy continues to sing, some lyrics being," This** _ **filth**_ **you bring here is now the final straw!" and " That cruel, dark world above!" the reason I did that was because I was originally going to add that musical number in but decided I had enough songs for now.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 - here it is!**

 **On with the story!**

"There I was, in the middle of the raging storm…. Stranded on that lifeboat all by myself….." Cooper was telling a story to the troll kids in the castle. Every week, the kids from the kingdom will come into the castle to listen to the adventures the prince and his friends go on. At the back of the group was a very interested Branch and a uninterested Biggie,"... I had lost all hope of staying alive, and it was only a matter of time until the boat sank into the mighty grip of the angry ocean!"

"Then what happened?!" A little troll girl grasped.

"The strong waves got ahold of me and dragged me down with my boat!" Cooper said in a very dramatic tone. All the little kids gasped in horror.

"Were you killed!?" A little boy asked. Even tho the answer should be obvious.

"Unfortunately I was…. But I later lived," Cooper revealed. The children sighed in relief while Biggie just scoffed at the ridiculousness that Cooper had.

"Shh," Branch shushed him.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles agreed.

"When I let out my last breath, I was suddenly pulled up on shore and taken to safety," Cooper continued on his story," As I coughed out the last of the salty water, I spotted something I'll _never_ in my life forget…"

"What was it!?" a little girl asked in a eagered tone.

"It was a troll, but not any troll oh no, this one little troll had a fish tail instead of legs," Cooper revealed to them.

"A mertroll?" a little green troll with crossed eyes gasped. Cooper nodded in response.

"Oooo, was she pretty?!" A little girl asked.

"Pretty? She was gorgeous! And she wasn't alone either, her older sister had also come to my rescue,"

"What did they look like!?" Biggie called out still not believing this story.

"the younger sister had purple eyes and…. Ooo no, Sorry Biggie but I promised them I would never give away any clues about them," Cooper remembered his promise to keep the mertrolls a secret.

"You still see them?" the little boy raised his hand.

"I sure do, but only when I'm far enough from land so they can have a safe distance away from land trolls. They're not to fond of us. Well the younger sister isn't, but the older one trades with me. She gives me sea treasures while I give her land treasures," Cooper explained.

"Do you think we'll ever meet them?" Branch asked with a bright smile on his face. Before Cooper can say anything, Biggie marched his way to the doors and opened them.

"I believe it's time for the children to go back home, Branch may you lead the little ones to their parents?" Biggie asked his prince.

"But Biggie, Cooper was…"

"... Finished with telling stories, now may you please go so I can have a word with Cooper?" Biggie insisted.

"Alright, Let's go kids," Branch led the children out.

"Hey look at me! I'm a mertroll!" a little girl wrapped a blanket around her legs. The children giggled as they followed Branch. The little mertroll got up on her feet and hopped her way out.

"I want to sail the seas when I grow up so I can see a mertroll!" A little boy chimed as he skipped out. After all the children and Branch left, Biggie shut the doors closed and glared back at Cooper.

"What?" Cooper noticed the way Biggie was looking at him.

"Listen up Cooper," Biggie put Mr Dinkles down on a chair and marched up to the troll," It's best if you stop telling these foolish stories of yours."

"There not foolish, they really did happen," Cooper insisted. Biggie would never give into his stories like the others," And besides, the kids love them and Branch seems to enjoy them as well."

"I understand, there's nothing wrong with a little story but I highly recommend a different mythical creature, I don't need children to start going into the deepest part of the ocean and search for mertrolls," Biggie was clearly not happy with this.

"don't be ridiculous, Kids aren't gonna drown themselves like that," Cooper laughed.

"No but they will start setting off into sea, and you know how dangerous that could be for trolls. That's why we don't go out to sea in case of special accessions," Biggie explained.

"Just because your dad died at sea doesn't make the ocean a scary place," Cooper reminded the troll of the incident. Biggie took a deep breath in, trying to keep himself from crying at the memory. Grandma Rosepuff didn't perish alone in the sea. Biggies father just so happened to disappear as well. Ever since that incident, no troll ever left to sea unless it was important.

"You will not speak of mertrolls ever again, do I make myself clear?" Biggie got straight to the point. Cooper rolled his eyes and sighed at the trolls words.

"You're making a mistake Biggie," Cooper tried to tell him.

"No, you're making a mistake," Biggie pointed at him," Mertrolls aren't what they seem."

"I thought you didn't believe that mertrolls existed?" Cooper pointed out.

"I don't, but if I ever hear another word about…."

"Poppy?!" Cooper suddenly spoke.

"Poppy, I will….. Wait what?" before Biggie knew it, Cooper ran out the doors and across the halls. He had saw something out the window that made him react quickly.

 _ **On the beach**_

Poppy crawled her way onto shore before collapsing from exhaustion. She breathed heavily, barely able to breath from holding her breath for so long. After a moment, she took the time to notice what she was feeling. The warm sand beneath her body. She turned around and laid on her back, looking up at the afternoon sky. She could feel the tides showering her lower body and legs. Wait, Legs? Poppy quickly remembered the recent event. She sat up and looked down at her brand new pink legs. A smile started to form across her lips. She had a pair of legs just like the land trolls. She leaned down and grabbed her toes. They felt so strange yet it so interesting.

"Poppy!" Cooper came running across the beach. He stopped besides the girl and got a good look at her," Look at you! Just look at you haha! Uh…. There's something different about you. A new hair due?"

If she could, Poppy would laugh out loud at his silliness. She shook her head no in response.

"No? Hmmm," Cooper circled the princess, examining her from head to toe," You….. Got a new top?" Cooper was sure he had it right this time.

Poppy shook her head no again as she tried to stand up on her shaking legs. The first time she tried, she fell back on her bottom.

"Ah ha! How did I not see it!? You have a new crown!" Cooper cheered. Her smile only widened as she waited for the lama troll to see what's different. She stood back up on her shaking legs and this time she was able to stay up.

"No one tell me, it's on the tip of my tongue," Cooper circled the princess some more.

"For love of troll! She has legs!" Guy Diamond shouted at him," actual working legs, and she's on land! The horror!" Guy Diamond was being dramatic.

"Poppy sold her voice to Creek so she can be a land troll, but she only has three days to kiss the prince, or else she'll have to pay a harsh price," Suki explained.

"A very harsh price indeed!" Guy Diamond started to swim away," Just wait till your father hears about this Poppy, he must be informed!"  
Hearing this, Poppy ran back into the ocean and tried to stop him.  
"Don't shake your head no at me young lady, you know you belong back down in the water, with your sisters and father, where you'll be safe, happy and far from danger in your safe... Cozy... Small and lonely room," Guy Diamond was starting to give into Poppy's puppy eyes. He remembered how much he already hurt her by telling in her. He had no choice but to sigh in defeat.

"Ok ok, I'll help you find your prince," Guy Diamond looked down in shame. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Poppy gave him a bright smile. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek," Alright, don't get sappy here, if you're going to be with the land trolls then you better get dressed like a land troll."

"How do land trolls dress?" Suki looked over at Cooper.

"hmmm… girls usually wear a dress but I'm not sure how they make the dresses…." Cooper looked around the beach trying to see what he can use for a dress. His eyes then landed on a washed up piece of cloth,"Aha! Perfect!"

 _ **With Branch and Biggie**_

"Why would Cooper run off like this?" Branch walked across the beach with Biggie. He saw Cooper running across the halls shouting.

"Maybe he wanted to see Poppy or Suki," Biggie answered.

"Did the fact that he ran out cheering, Poppy! Poppy is here ! Suki came too! Oh boy They're here! Give you that idea?" Branch joked.

"It was just a hunch," Biggie giggled. Back with the mertrolls, Cooper was done wrapping Poppy in big pieces of cloth.

"Not bad," Cooper smiled.

"You sure this is what land trolls wear up here?" Guy Diamond looked at Poppy in a questioning way.

"Sure I'm sure! The girls up there always have these big, puffy, cupcake explosion like dresses on," Cooper answered. Poppy looked down at herself and smiled at the sight. In her thoughts, she looked like an actual beautiful land troll. She twirled around in the messy dress before tripping and falling on the ground," hmmm. You sure that Creek didn't rip you off?"

"Over here! I heard him!" a male voice came from the distance. In a panic, Guy Diamond and Suki both swam back into the water and hid. Poppy tried to get back on her feet but she still felt a bit u6ncomfortable with her new legs. She tumbled back and fell back onto a pile of rocks. With a little help from Cooper, Poppy climbed onto the rock," There he is!"

Branch came into sight. He jogged his way to the two trolls. Feeling very excited, Poppy squeezed out the last drops of water from her hair and let it stick up in the air. Branch made his way to the two and spoke up to Cooper.

"Cooper! Why did you…" Branch's attention eventually fell to the pink troll next to him. Poppy gave him a shy smile a small waved. In response, he gave a small wave as well.

"Branch, may I introduce to you the beautiful and adorable Poppy," Cooper introduced her as if she was royalty," she kinda got washed up on the beach by herself."

"Really? You must've gone thru something awful, Nice to meet you," Branch shook the girl's hand and they both smiled at eachother. At that moment, Branch noticed her features more. She was a beautiful pink troll with cheeks that sparkled like tiny little stars in the sun," Did I ever… see you somewhere before?"

Poppy smiled at the fact that he remembered her. She nodded yes.

"Really?!" Branch was starting to fill up with hope. Poppy shook her head yes once more," So you're the one!? The one that I was looking for!"

Out of all the excitement, Poppy moved her mouth to say something to him but nothing came out. She held her neck remembering about her voice being taken away.

"What's wrong?" Branch's excitement dropped to worry. Poppy patted on her neck indicating she had no voice," You can't speak?"

Poppy sadly shook her head no.

"Oh….. Sorry, i guess you aren't the one I was looking for," Branch looked down in some disappointment. Poppy did the same. She had to find a way to tell him. An idea popped into her head. She could act it out. She caught Branches attention by waving her arms around. She tried to explain to him about the Creek and how she was a mertroll," What's wrong!? Your hurt?... No?"

Poppy tried and tried but it didn't seem to work. All her movements eventually caused her to slip off the rock she was in. Branch quickly reacted and caught her before she fell. The two became breathless at the position they fell in. Branch had her in his arms like a groom carries his bride. Feeling like they needed to get a move on, Cooper spoke up.

"Why don't we take her in, she must've had a hard day today," Cooper tried to help Poppy.

"Oh, yea, We'll gladly take you in until you get back on your feet," Branch placed her down and guided her to the castle. Poppy turned back around at her friends and smiled. Guy Diamond, Cooper and Suki gave her encouraging smiles and thumbs up. Once they were out of sight, Guy Diamond screamed in a panic.

"What are we doing!? There's no way Poppy will kiss that guy in time! We're so doomed," Guy Diamond buried his face in his hands.

"Have some hope Guy Diamond," Suki tried to tell him," Poppy is a very determined girl.

"Yea, plus that girl is practically irresistible. The two will be smooching in no time!" Cooper cheered.

"I need to keep an eye on her. Any place I can go to see her?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Hmmmm…. If you to the castles left side, you'll be near the dining room. There you'll see Poppy through the big windows eating dinner with King Gristle," Cooper explained.

"Thanks," Guy Diamond swam away.

"Left side? Dining room?" Suki repeated to herself," didn't you once tell me that was where the fishers hunt for food?"

"Yep!" Cooper happily answered. Suki stayed looking at him with an expression that screamed fear. After seeing her face, realization knocked the lama boy in the head. Cooper's smile dropped harder than a stone,"... Oohh…."

 **Looks like bad things are about to happen with Guy Diamond. I just might upload the next chapter today and if not then very soon.**


	7. Demon Fish

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOMEONE SOMEWHERE, CAN YOU GUESS?! Hint, She's a sucker for the trolls fandom even tho she's now 17 years old. Has written at least 4 trolls fan fictions and completed two fan fictions called " A Bad Start to a New Life" and " Tangled" likes puppies and cupcakes, ships Poppy x Branch, Bridgette x Gristle, Suki x Cooper, Guy Diamond x Chenille, Has little sisters and… FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IT'S ME! Yep, I'm a 17 year old girl who is still into the troll fandom. Not sure if that's a good thing. Well! As a birthday gift to myself, I gift you the next chapter. I'm gonna try to update my other stories today or close to today as well! Watch me fail. Anyways! I know I said I would update sooner, I was at a party and thought I wasn't going to do anything besides type this story up. BUT THERE WAS A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! WHITE CHOCOLATE! With yummy strawberries and rice krispy treats and pretzels! You can guess where I was during the whole party. Well, Enjoy!**

 **AnimalGirl1507 - Thank you.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - thank you too.**

 **Neomoon585 - thanks and I will.**

 **Jpbake - thank you for your vote. I can't wait for you to see who the** _ **genies**_ **are. It'll also contain my own twist.**

 **LivvyLeopard - Do not worry, I won't, at least not in this story.**

 **TAP DANCING GIRAF - uuuummmm….. No. You are still one person. Nice try tho.**

 **Diamond - your vote has been chosen**

 **Onward with the story.**

"Poor child," Cybil brought in some towels to Poppy. The princess was happily splashing around in a bathtub full of bubbles. She dove in and came back up to form a bubble crown on her head," Awe, you just relax while I clean your… um… clothing," Cybil smiled politely even tho she felt strange about the girls sense of style.

 _ **In the dining room**_

"So what's this about a singing contest?" A bergen walked into a dining room and sat down at the table.

"Branch believes he finally found the girl of his dreams but claims she disappeared into the ocean," Biggie causally answered.

"So you want to hold a sing off at my castle to find his mysterious girl?" Gristle finished.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble. Your kingdom is so well known surely tons of princess will show up," Biggie comment.

"No trouble at all, we shall leave tomorrow morning," Gristle claimed.

"Do you hear that Branch?" Biggie turned to the prince who was looking out the huge windows," You'll soon find your mystery girl in no time!"

"Good, cause I need to find her," Branch was deep in thought.

"Come on Poppy," Branch turned his head to the voice. Cooper was leading the new troll into the dining room. The boy's stared in awe at the princess. She had a light pink dress that puffed out the way Cooper described. Except it didn't look like a mess. Cooper pulled out a chair for his friend and she sat down. Cooper was about to sit on the chair next to her but for some reason he hit the ground instead.

"Wow, you look great," Branch took the seat next to Poppy right when Cooper was about to sit. He shook it off and sat on the other chair. Poppy could feel her cheeks being decorated with warm blood. She smiled sweetly and shyly at the prince.

"What a sweety," Gristle took a look at the girl.

"Branch found her washed up on the beach all alone," Biggie explained.

"Yo! What am I! Chopped liver!?" Cooper shouted for attention. Branch giggled at his comment. Poppy looked around the room in awe. She couldn't believe she was inside an actual castle on land. And to make things better, she saw a fork on the table. She gave a grand smile before grabbing the utensil and brushing it across her hair. She felt happy until she noticed the strange look Branch gave her. She paused for a moment and moved her eyes to look at Biggie and Gristle. They both shared the same look Branch had. Sensing the embarrassment, The girl quickly put down the fork and looked away. Her eyes landed on Cooper. She gave him a look that Cooper could easily read.

"What? I told you I never used the two legged trolls stuff," Cooper whispered to her. Poppy simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, I'm going into town for a few chores, maybe I can take you," Branch looked at Poppy," Show you around and maybe take you on a boat ride across the lake?"

Poppys eyes lit up in excitement. She nodded her head yes as fast as she could.

 _ **In the ocean**_

Guy Diamond was swimming freely in the ocean, searching for the dining room. Just ahead of him, he spotted a room with giant windows.

"Ah ha!" Guy Diamond was about to race his way closer until he heard a soft whisper. He turned around and saw Suki hiding behind some rocks. She was half yelling and half whispering to the boy," What?"

He clearly couldn't hear her.

"Oh boy, come back, get over here," Suki motioned him to come but Guy Diamond didn't understand.

"What is this? Charades?"

"No, come back," Suki kept trying but it was like the mertroll didn't know simple hand movements.

"Book, item or theater?" Guy Diamond tried to get clues on what she wanted. Suki shook her head and started to aggressively move her arms around," Suki! I don't understand your game!"

Guy Diamond yelled.

"Swim away!" a school of fish swam by him in a panic.

"What's the rush?" Guy Diamond got his answer right away. Without warning, he was scooped up into a giant net with many more other fishes. Suki gapsed in horror as she ducked further down her rock," Hey! What's going on?!"

Guy Diamond panicked.

"Oh boy, we're going to have quite a feast!" a Giant bergen pulled the net of fish onto her boat. She pulled the net up and poured all the fishes into a cooler," You are all just what I need for my special recipes!"

The purple bergan smiled evilly at all the fishes in her cooler before walking away. Guy Diamond was breathing heavy at what he just experience. A giant had just kidnapped him. The chef dragged the cooler into her kitchen in the boat and dumped them all on her counter. She happily picked up a silverfish next to Guy Diamond and took it away to a cutting board.

"Oh how I _love_ to chop your little head off. Pull out your guts and clean off the blood!" Chefs words left Guy Diamond in shock and trauma. He didn't dare look at what this giant could be doing to the poor fish. He felt himself cringe at every thump he heard for he knew that every time the knife hit it meant another slice to the fish," And off you go!"

Guy Diamond felt the fish head land on top of his head. The troll flopped around aimlessly until he fell off the counter. The small thump caught the chef's attention. She looked down and spotted what she believed to be a normal fish.

"Now where do you think your going?" Chef laughed as she put him and some other fishes into a bowl," The king would love to have his favourite for dinner. Fried fish!"

Chef dumped the bowl of fishes into a deep frier. The moment Guy Diamond fell in, he screamed in pain and jumped right out of the boiling pot.

"Hot hot hot!" Guy Diamond flopped himself into a salad. Before he can do anything else, Chef placed a cover over the dish and put it on the cart with the rest of the dinner. She happily hummed to herself as she pushed the food to the dining room.

"Dinner my king!" Chef chimed as she stopped the cart next to Gristle. The chubby King rubbed his hands together as he hungrily looked at the cart of food

"What do we have today?" Gristle asked. The servants passed around the plates and prepared to open them on cue.

"Your favorite," Chef pulled off the top to reveal a plate of fried fish decorated with shrimp all around it. The other servants lifted the top off as well revealing their dinner. If she could, Poppy would scream at the top of her lungs. On her plate was a fish lying on it's back. Feeling disgusted, she poked the dead creature with her fork in hopes that it would move," Fried fish. Just add a touch of salt and a squeeze of lemon and tada! A perfect dish! Enjoy!"

"Oh boy!" King Gristle dug his knife into the fish. The sight made the princess cringe in fear and disgust.

"You ok?" Branch noticed that Poppy wasn't eating the fish. Before Poppy can tell him anything, a servant pulled another plate that had a salad in it. In the middle was a silver fish but something was out of place.

"Now why is there a fish in my salad?" Chef questioned herself. She stretched out a arm to the fish. The moment she grabbed it, she swore she heard a scream before the fish started to aggressively move around.

"Demon fish!" Cooper hid behind his chair in fear. The fish flopped across the table while servants screamed and ran.

"It's alive!" Biggie shouted in fear.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles cried out.

"I got it!" Chef took out her biggest knife and slammed it onto the middle of the table. The table slip into two and launched the fish into the air. The fish landed on the floor and tried to flop away from all the danger.

"Get it!" Chef divided down after the fish. She had it in her hands but the little fella started to slip out. Chef desperately tried to catch the creature in the air but this guy was really stubborn," Hold still!"

Chef growled before tumbling back. She fell back into the cart and slid away without the fish.

"Put your flippers where I can see them!" Cooper pointed a butter knife at the fish.

"It's me!" Guy Diamond shouted.

"Guy Diamond?" Cooper dropped the knife. He stuck his head into the fish's mouth," Is that you?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Guy Diamond pleaded. The loud voice scared Cooper out of the fish's mouth.

"Alright then!" Cooper bit down onto his tail while Poppy picked up the head. The two ran to the doors but was immediately blocked by Chef. She took out a hand full of knife and gave a sinister smile at the trolls below here.

"Where you going with that?!" Chef threw her knife at them. Both trolls ran to the other direction avoiding the giant knifes landing behind them.

"Crazy lady!" Cooper shouted back at her.

"Come back here!" Chef grabbed the plates and started to throw them at the trolls.

"What's going on!?" Guy Diamond shouted in worry. He can hear all the screaming through the fish head.

"Don't worry diamond boy! We have this under control!" Cooper assured him. The trolls ran into the cart that use to have the food and hoped to hide.

"You're not getting away!" Chef ran and tackled the cart. Big mistake. The moment she jumped, the cart raced across the room and was headed to the giant window," Uh oh!"

Chef jumped off.

"Abandon ship!" Cooper jumped off as well. Poppy followed but the two had forgotten about Guy Diamond.

"Where am I going?!" was Guy Diamond's last words before crashing through the window. The cart flew out and fell straight to the ocean.

"AH!" Suki swam out of the carts way. The thing splashed right next to her and drenched her. Suki swam closer to where the food cart fell. She was then startled when a fish head suddenly popped out," What the?"

Guy Diamond pulled the head down and peeked out of the mouth. He had a terrified expression plastered on his face.

"Guy Diamond, what happened!?" Suki asked in a bit of a panic.

"I have seen things that are now forever carved into my brain forever," Guy Diamond said blankly.

"What? What did you see?" Suki wanted to know what happened in the castle. Guy Dimond remained silent. He stayed looking ahead of him like he was just hypnotized or having a dramatic flashback," Guy Diamond? Guy?" Suki tapped the stone like troll.

 _ **Back in the castle**_

Chef was throwing plates and food around like a complete maniac.

"Come on out and fight like a man!" She cried out.

"Chef!" King Gristle scowled at her.

"Oops," Chef looked back up at her king.

"Maybe it's time I took you on that boat ride," Branch looped his arm into Poppys. The two made their way to the exist and left the chaotic scenery.

"That guy tasted like fish," Cooper comment as he walked out too.

 **Next chapter is…. You know it! Kiss the Girl! Oh boy, not too good with lovey dovey moments, but I will do it! For all of you! See you all next time. And don't forget to vote for Aladdin or Princess and the Frog.**


	8. Kiss the Girl

**I'm back! And I got only 10 reads? For one of my most popular stories? Hate to see what the results would be for my other stories. From what I was told, there's some glitch. Hopefully that's what it is. Well, thanks to Jp bake for reviewing…. That's it… I have nothing more to say.**

 _ **In the lake**_

The day has finally turned to night and all the nocturnal animals started to rome. Branch rowed the boat further into the lake while trying to make small talk with Poppy.

"I… I'm very glad you came with me tonight. Not many girls do. To afraid to get their feet wet, you know what I'm saying?" Poppy nodded in response. She honestly felt the strongest urge to talk to him but she couldn't. It's like when you have something right in front of you that you've been longing for so much and so long but can't take.

"Move over, I can't see," Suki whispered. The trio were hiding behind some bushes in the lake.

"See? See? There's nothing _to_ see!" Cooper shouted and jumped out of the bushes

"Shhhh!" Guy Diamond pulled Cooper back down into the bushes," I know you only have a brain the size of a clam but think with me here!" Guy Diamond said," We have to create the right kind of mood."

"Oh! You mean like candlelight and champagne!?" Cooper recommended.

"Yes! And maybe a box of chocolates? Oh, and how about some gifts!?" Guy Diamond listed a few things.

"I have some ocean treasures back at my boat," Cooper told him.

"Perfect, we can also…" Guy Diamond was about to swim away.

"Pff, Boys," Suki scoffed. She was clearly not happy with the boys attempts to be romantic.

"Oh well you have a better plan, smart girl?!" Guy Diamond said in annoyance.

"We don't need all that stuff," Suki swam out of hiding," Everything we need, we have right here."

She turned to turtles and signalled them to float on their backs while the other turtles played their bellies like drums.

( sing, **bold for action,** )

 _ **Suki**_

"Percussion,"

 **She turned to some grasshoppers in the grass.**

"Strings,"

 **The insects started playing. The wind gently blew against the grass creating a soft melody.**

"Winds,"

 **She dived into the water and swam closer to the boat that Poppy was on.**

"Words,  
There you see her,  
Sitting there across the way,  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her,"

 **Suki slowly emerged from the water and appeared next to the boat. Poppy took notice of her and quietly panicked.**

"And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try,  
You wanna kiss the girl,"

 **Right when Suki whispered the last lines to Branch, she quickly swam back into the water before Branch can spot her. He looked down for a moment before looking back at Poppy.**

" **Did you hear something?" he asked. Poppy simply shook her head no.**

"Yes, you want her,  
Look at her, you know you do,  
It's possible she wants you, too,  
There is one way to ask her,  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word,  
Go on and kiss the girl,"

 **Suki swam back to where the others were hiding.**

"Sing with me now,"

 **The trio started to follow the boat and sang with the animals.**

 _ **Suki, Cooper, & Guy Diamond**_

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
My, oh, my,  
Look at the boy too shy,  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl,  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
Ain't that sad,  
Ain't it shame, too bad,  
You gonna miss the girl,"

 **The trio watched from a safe distance. Took notice of every passing moment. Every soft movement and words that left their lips. The two gazed at eachother for a moment before Poppy shyly looked down. Smiling at the reaction, Branch tapped her shoulder. She looked back up to him to see his hand pointing somewhere in the distance. Poppy looked at where he was pointing. Nothing. She turned back to Branch only to notice he was a few inches closer. Realizing what he did, Poppy started to feel the heat rise inside her. The blush on her cheeks and ears only glowed more the moment Branch took her hands into his.**

 _ **Suki, Cooper & Guy Diamond**_

"Now's your moment,  
Floating in a blue lagoon,  
Boy, you better do it soon,  
No time will be better,  
She don't say a word,  
And she won't say a word,  
Until you kiss the girl!"

 **Both Suki and Guy Diamond swam to the boat and pushed it into a more romantic scenery. The boat floated underneath a willow tree, giving the scene a dimmer but beautiful environment.**

 _ **Suki, Cooper & Guy Diamond**_

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
Don't be scared,  
You got the mood prepared,  
Go on and kiss the girl,  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
Don't stop now,  
Don't try to hide it how,  
You wanna kiss the girl,  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
Float along,  
Listen to the song,  
The song say kiss the girl,  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
Music play,  
Do what the music say,  
You wanna kiss the girl!"

 **As the trio sang in harmony, they watched the two trolls slowly leaned in. Poppy let her eyes slowly close shut and continued to lean in. Branch followed her lead and leaned in closer. The two had completely shut their eyes with their lip just an inch away. All the creatures in the sea and land eagerly watched, especially Suki, Cooper and Guy Diamond. The three really wanted to push their heads together and get this over with.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"You've got to kiss the girl,"

 **With literally less than an inch left, it still felt like it was taking forever for their lips to touch. Guy Diamond was nearly ready to explode with frustration that he had to grab onto Coopers neck and shake it to release stress.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Why don't you kiss the girl!"

 **Cooper almost shouted the best he can with a hand over his neck.**

 _ **Suki**_

"You gotta kiss the girl,

 **Suki practicality begged him. The couple was so close that they can already feel their lips lightly brushing against each other.**

 _ **Suki, Cooper and Guy Diamond**_

"Please man!  
"Go on and kiss the girl!"

 **As the three strongly sang the last note, they were stopped when the boat flipped over so suddenly.**

( stop )

The animals all fled the scenery leaving two completely wet trolls.

"Don't worry, I got you," Branch helped the princess swim back to shore. Still in hiding, Cooper was banging his head against a tree while the others mumbled in frustration.

"I can't take it anymore!" Suki swam down.

"Take what?!" Guy Diamond called out to her.

"That!" Suku came back up and pointed at where Poppy was," we can't help her while we're in the sea!"

"There's nothing we can do about that," Guy Diamond explained.

"Yea, it's not like you can just all if a sudden walk on land," Cooper added in. This comment gave Suki a idea, a risky idea.

"I need to be alone," Suki swam away from the boys. The two watched her leave before looking at each other. The boys shrugged their shoulders not sure if what was coming next. A few feet away, the two eels watched the princess swim away deeper into the water. They looked at each other and shared a look. They nodded before swimming behind the girl. Suki was rushing her way across the lake and into the sea. Before she can even swim any further, she stopped to rethink.

"What am I doing? I can't go to Creek! He's the reason we're in this mess!" Suki told herself," But then again Poppy would have a better chance at living? But what if he cheats somehow, Should I take the risk?..."

As Suki kept fighting with herself, the two eels decided to help her on her decision.

( sing, **bold for action** )

"She may have legs, but her love affair doesn't!"

 **The male laughed as he swam by Suki.**

" I didn't feel any sparks, did you?"

 **The female asked in a sarcastic tone.**

"Ha! No electricity whatsoever!"

 **The male laughed**

"What's the poor sweet troll to do?"

 **They both turned to Suki. The girl looked down and sighed**

 _ **Suki**_

"It's such a shame,"

 _ **Female**_

"It's such a crime,"

 _ **Male**_

"To be so close,"

 _ **Female**_

"and yet so far,"

 _ **Male**_

"So overdue,"

 _ **Female**_

"yet underpar,"

 _ **Male**_

"So out of time,"

 _ **Female**_

"It's too sublime,"

 _ **Eels**_

"Sweet Troll!"

 **The two swam around the girl telling her that things seemed hopeless.**

 _ **Female**_

"Poor troll,"

 _ **Male**_

And now she is down one day!"

 _ **Female**_

"Dear troll,"

 _ **Male**_

"Lost troll,"

 _ **Suki**_

"There's still some hope…"

 **Suki tried to look at the bright side.**

 _ **Female**_

"Ya wanna bet?"

 _ **Male**_

"No,"

 _ **Female**_

"It's your chance to help your sister!"

 _ **Male**_

"It's your chance to save her life,"

 _ **Female**_

"Or else you will hear her cries,"

 **This got Suki to think even more.**

 _ **Male**_

"She'll be disgraced,"

 _ **Female**_

"Debased,"

 _ **Suki**_

"Reviled?"

 **Suki thought about what would happen to Poppy if she failed. She soon made up her mind.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Let's go!"

( end )

The eels led Suki to Creeks layer.

 _ **At his layer**_

"No, absolutely not," Creek refused to help Suki. If it wasn't for the eels, Poppy would have gotten that kiss in no time and ruin his plan. He can't even imagine what would happen if Suki went on land to help Poppy.

"Please!" Suki begged him," Poppy needs me!"

"No, She got herself into this and she can get herself out of it," Creek refused.

"You took her voice! How can she get out of this mess!?" Suki complained.

"Not my problem," Creek didn't care about the princess.

"why not!?" Suki wasn't giving up.

"Because no!" Creek was getting frustrated with this girl.

"Because why!?" Suki was starting to annoy him.

"Because I don't want to!?" Creek felt like he was going to lose his mind.

"Why not!?" Suki swung her hand accidentally knocking over Creeks shell that was on a shelf. The shell jumped off and was about to hit the ground. In a panic, Suki caught the shell in time," That was close."

"Not even close," Creek took the shell from her hands," the ground is much too weak to break this. Now if it was magic then that's something else. The only thing that can kill magic is magic."

"Oh," Was all Suki can say. Creek simply rolled nodded and placed the shell back on the shelf. Suki stayed quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Poppy should not be going through this alone!" Suki pleaded to Creek," she needs me on land with her!?"

"Fine" Creek finally gave in with a sigh," if it'll make you happy and stop begging!"

"Really?!" Suki was shocked to see him giving in.

"Yea yea," Creek took out his ingredients to make the spell," But just like your sister, you must pay a price." Creek warned her.

"Anything, Name your price," Suki really wanted to be with Poppy," You want my voice as well, some of my hair, my tongue!?"

"No no, You won't be giving me anything," Creek told her as he continued to make the spell.

"Then... What do you mean by price?" Suki didn't understand what he was saying.

"Here's the deal," Creek started," If you want to go on land with your sister, then you must have some consequences."

"Like what?" Suki was getting an uneasy feeling about this.

"Every step you take on land will feel as if you're stepping on broken glass," Creek gave an example.

"Ow," Suki could already feel the pain, " is that all?"

"One more thing," Creek continued," You can't put a single toe back into the sea water."

"What if I do?" Suki asked.

"You will automatically turn into sea foam, that's what," Creek revealed to her

"Sea form!?" Suki gasped.

" _And,_ if your sister is to fail, then the next morning you will be nothing but a bunch of foam floating in the sea," Creek added more into the deal.

"But… the sea is my home. How can you turn it into my enemy like this?"

"You want to help your sister on land or not?" Creek clearly wanted this girl out of his layer already.

"Yes but…"

" No buts….. Still think you're up for this?" Creek took out a contract and placed it on the table. Suki looked down at the gold paper and rethought about her decision. What use can Suki be if she can't walk, or even touch the salty water. At least she'll have her voice but then again if Poppy fails, she dies," I don't have all day sweetheart."

After a another moment, Suki thought of her answer.  
"Yes," Suki answered confidentially. She took the pen and signed her name on the dotted line.

"Perfect!" Creek rolled up the scroll. He grabbed a glass tube from the shelf and scooped some of the liquid into it. He placed it into her hands," Here."

"What am I supposed to do?" Suki was confused about this.

"Go to the surface, drink it and by sunrise tomorrow, you will have legs just like your sister," Creek answered.

"Drink this?" Suki asked in a very plain tone.

"Yep," Creek simply nodded.

"That's it?" Suki asked in the tone.

"Pretty much," Creek nodded again.

"No…. Magic talk, smoke, creepy smoke hands?" Suki asked in a more questioning tone.

"... Yes…" Creek was now unsure of where she was going with this. Before he knew it, a book slammed onto his face.

"You nearly killed my sister by turning her into a land troll under water! When all she could've done was drink this stupid thing up on the surface!?" Suki angrily yelled at him.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I was just caught up in the moment, you know?" Creek held up his hands as if he was surrendering to the angry princess.

"You little son of a…"

"Ah ah, Princesses shouldn't have a sailors mouth," Creek interrupted her.

"What ever," Suki growled through her teeth. She turned and left the cave. The moment she left, Creek turned around to face the eels.

"How dare you two bring her here!" his harsh voice made the eels hide behind the pot," I swear, if that girl gets her kiss in time you'll both end up like them!"

Creek pointed at the garden of tortured souls. The eels gulped in fright.

"Master, if I recall correctly, the deal was…" Before the female can finish, Creek slammed his fist against the table hard enough to make her quite.

"The deal was that a mertroll had to succeed on fulfilling a deal _by themselves!_ " Creek shouted with all his might. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down," But who says that little Suki will make a difference."

 _ **On the surface**_

Suki was sitting on a rock near the shore, watching, waiting for the first rays of the second day sun to show. She held the magic potion in her hands tight, thinking of what she just got herself into. Was she really going on land just to help her sister. It was clear that Poppy couldn't do it alone. All Suki can do now was hope that she can get the both of them out of this mess.

"Suki!" Guy Diamond's voice called out to her. She turned around to see Guy Diamond swimming up to her and Cooper running across the shallow water.

"We haven't seen you all night yesterday!" Cooper told her.

"Where you go?" Guy Diamond asked her. Suki stayed silent as a clam. How was she to explain that she just made a deal with the most dangerous mertroll in the sea. She looked down in her hands to take another look at the potion. The two boys followed her gaze and looked down. Guy Diamond instantly recognized it as something evil.

"No, Suki you didn't!" Guy Diamond couldn't believe it.

"I did," Suki answered with a crack of sadness in her voice.

"Did what?" Cooper asked.

"You wouldn't!?" Guy Diamond ignored him.

"I would," tears were starting to form on the edge of her eyes.

"Wouldn't what?" Cooper repeated.

"You can't!" Guy Diamond still couldn't believe this.

"I can," Suki started to break.

"Can't what!" Cooper shouted.

"Suki sold herself to Creek so she can have legs!" Guy Diamond screamed.

"What!?" Cooper was shocked. He looked at Suki before asking," Suki! Can you say something!? Anything! Just say a word!"

He was thinking that Suki sold her voice as well even tho she just spoke.

"First of all, I didn't sell my voice, second of all, Why the yelling?" Suku rubbed her ear.

"You can't do this!" Guy Diamond tried to take the potion away but Suki moved it out if the way.

"I already signed the contract, I need to do this," Suki told him.

"But…. What did you pay?" Guy Diamond remembered all magic comes with a price.

"Nothing, Just consciences," Suki answered.

"Like what?" Cooper asked.

"I can't touch salt water or else I turn into sea foam," Suki listed.

"Sea foam?!" the boys gasped.

"And every step I take will feel like I'm stepping on broken glass," Suki finished.

"Oh Suki, how can you do that to yourself?" Cooper was surprised at what she was willing to do.

"I need to save Poppy," Suki whispered. She then noticed the once dark sky started to light up with a rich purple. She opened the tube and took a deep breath in," Here I go, wish me luck."

"How am I going to explain this to your father." Guy Diamond added in.

"I can take care of myself," Suki told him.

"She'll also have me to keep her safe," Cooper added in. This was not making the glitter trill feel any better, but what can he do or say at this point. Suki looked back up at the glowing sky. She held the potion tight in her hands, feeling the regret creeping onto her. She lifted the glass tube and pressed it against her lips letting the green liquid fall into her mouth. She felt the bitter taste fill her mouth before swallowing.

"You feel ok?" Cooper asked. His only response was the orange troll suddenly losing conscious. She fell off the rock and fell straight into the shallow part of the ocean," I'll take that as a no," Cooper concluded.

 **So, looks like Suki will be joining Poppy on her adventure. Songs are of course ," Kiss the Girl ," by Howard Ashman. / Alan Menken. And " Sweet Child Reprise" from the Little Mermaid Broadway. Hopefully I get more reads this time.**


	9. Day two

Hey hey, I'm back! Oh my goodness how stressed I was in the past 4 weeks. But summer vacation is almost here, the glitch cleared up and things will be going normal again.

Jpbake - Yep, I really love to mix stories together and give it my own twist. I honestly feel bad for Suki. She's going through more than Poppy.

Guest - Thank you and vote has been counted.

AnimalGirl1507 - At least it's gone now and thanks.

Emersonia - thank you. I think my favorite Disney movie is Hunchback of Notre Dam.

PoppyxBranch - working the best I can. Do not worry.

On with the story.

Inside the castle

In a big room was the orange troll sleeping in a bed. She tossed and turn fairly quickly. Her mumbles were barely audible but she was clearly in distress.

"... No….. Can't help…. Must… p…. Poppy….. Don't….. POPPY!" Suki screamed in her sleep. She rolled off the bed and slammed onto the floor. She struggled to get out from underneath the blankets," POPPY!?"

Suki finally kicked off the blanket. She breathed heavily and looked around the room she was in. The last thing she remembers is sitting by the beach talking with Cooper and Guy Diamond. She then realized something. She noticed she was in a nightgown. She slowly pulled it up to look at her lower body. As she lifted the fabric, she found a pair of pink legs attached to her. She gasped at the sight of this.

"Oh Neptune, what have I done?" Suki whispered to herself. She took ahold of the bed next to her. She tried her best to get up but she felt a sharp pain across her body. She felt like a sword was going through her body. Creek didn't warn her about that. She decided to ignore it the best she can and pull herself up. The moment she placed the bottom of her foot on the ground, she winced in horrible pain. She felt a sharp pain beneath her feet. She lifted herself onto the bed and looked down at the floor. Nothing but a soft rug. She slowly placed her foot back onto the floor but the sudden pain made her lift it back up. She couldn't understand. There's nothing on the floor. She then remembered. The consequences. Every step you take will feel like you're walking on broken glass. She placed both her feet on the floor again and felt the pain again. She stood up carefully and tried to walk. She felt like she was pressing her feet against an endless path of shattered glass. She could feel the sharp things cut her feet open and entering her wounds. She only took two steps before collapsing on the floor. The pain was too much for her. She thought she could handle it but boy was she wrong. She didn't dare stand back up. She instead crawled her way back onto the bed.

"Suki?!" She heard a familiar voice behind the door.

"come on in Cooper!" Suki invited him in. Cooper entered the room and looked around.

"Hey, what happened?" He walked up to her," I heard you scream and banging sounds."

"Just a nightmare….. Or I wish…" Suki thought about what she got herself into.

"Oh….. Well after you fainted I took you in. Biggie told me when you wake I should lead you to the dining room for breakfast," Cooper explained.

"Ok…." Suki almost placed her feet onto the floor but she instantly put them back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Cooper noticed her actions.

"Broken glass, remember?" Suki didn't need to say more.

"Oh, here then," Cooper took out some cloths from the closest and placed it on her bed," Change into this and just call me when you're ready to go eat."

"Thanks," Suki looked at the cloths. He gave her a white top along with some white bell bottom pants.

In the dining room

"Another mysterious girl shows up on the shore. Where are they coming from?" Biggie joked as he waited patiently for the food. He was sitting with both Gristle and Branch. They were ready to set sail today to bergen town to hold the singing competition.

"Strange enough, Cooper was the one who found both of them," Branch noticed that.

" Say, your right," Biggie thought about it as well," When he found Poppy he also mentioned something about Suki but you only brought in one girl."

"You don't think….. Suki could be the one he brought in this morning, do you?" Gristle hopped into the conversation.

"Maybe their his little mertroll friends," Branch joked.

"Yea right, the day I see those mertroll friends of his is the day Cooper is considered normal," Biggie really didn't like the fact that Cooper was telling the town about mertrolls.

"Careful, grab on tight," The boys heard Cooper's voice from a distance.

"Shhh," Branch shushed Biggie so he doesn't speak bad of him in front of him. The boys were partly surprised to see Suki riding Cooper like a horse. He walked up to the table and gently helped her sit down on a chair.

"You must be that new girl Biggie told us about," Branch assumed.

"Yea, the names Suki," She introduced herself. The boys were taken back by her name. If this was the same Suki Cooper shouted about before finding Poppy, then why didn't she show up the same time as Poppy.

"I noticed Cooper had to carry you here, any reason why?" Gristle tried to make small talk.

"I have… weak legs. I can't walk properly," Suki came up with an excuse on the spot.

"How unfortunate, first Branch takes in a girl who can't talk and now Cooper takes in a girl who can't walk," Biggie was trying to pieces everything together. He had no idea how Cooper knew these two girls when he never even seen them before in town," Are you from around here?"

"No, Poppy and I come from….. A far away kingdom," Suki fidget with her fingers.

"You know Poppy?" Branch asked in surprise.

"Yes, She's my older sister," Suki answered.

"So you must know why Poppy suddenly showed up on our shore," Biggie wanted answers.

"Actually….. She went missing for days so I went out to look for her," Suki was beginning to get nervous from all the questions.

"So how did you end up washed away on shore?" Biggie kept throwing questions to her.

"..." Suki opened her mouth to talk but closed it. She had no idea how to respond to that. She struggled to come up with something but she had nothing.

"This way honey," Thankfully for her, Cybil came into the room with a nicely dressed Poppy. The pink troll shyly entered the room as always but the moment she saw her little sister at the table her eyes lit up. She ran across the room and nearly tackled Suki off her seat.

"Poppy!" Suki held her sister tightly," Am I ever so glad to see you!"

Poppy wished she could talk back to her but her only way to express her excitement was to eagerly take a chair and sit next to her sister.

"How sweet, After being lost for days it must feel wonderful to reunite with your sister," Biggie comment. Poppy gave a confused look at Biggie. Lost? She and Suki see eachother everyday," Is something wrong my dear? You look rather confused."

Poppy looked at her sister who gave her warning look. Poppy shook her head no in response.

"Breakfast is served," Chef came in and placed dinner plates on their tables. When they opened them, Suki looked at her plate in confusion. It looked brown and crunchy. It was cut into strips and smelled unlike anything she's ever eaten. She picked a strip up and took a bite. It tasted different in a good way. She had never tasted anything like this before.

"Hope you enjoy. It's my famous fish stick recipe," Chef revealed. At that exact moment, Suki stopped chewing. Her eyes widened and her mouth almost opened from shock. Fish sticks? She was eating her kind? She spit the food back into her plate and drank the whole cup of water hoping to get the taste out.

"Whoa you ok?" Branch asked worriedly.

"Fish? She cut poor innocent fishes into sticks?!" Suki nearly shouted.

"This is what we eat," Branch explained.

"Eat!? I'm eating my own kind!" Suki shouted. The moment she did, she smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Kind?" Biggie repeated in confusion

"Um…." Suki had no idea how to get out of this one. Sensing her fear, Cooper decided to cover it up.

"She and her family aren't the type to eat animals. They believe every life has value," Cooper chuckled nervously. The boys stared at him trying to process everything in their heads.

"So in other words, She's a vegetarian?" Branch cleared up.

"Yes, a vegetarian," Cooper felt stupid for not saying that in the first place.

"Well that's easily fixed, Chef may you please bring these two young ladies some vegetarian dishes," Gristle commanded his Chef.

"Of course your majesty," Chef walked back into the kitchen. As everyone started eating, Biggie couldn't help but think. Two mysterious girls show up on the shore two days in a row. Both were found by Cooper and he already knew their names. But how is that possible if Suki just said she and Poppy come from a far away kingdom? And how did Suki even travel here alone if she can't walk? One things for sure, these girls were hiding something.

At the deck

"You're going to love Bergen town Poppy," Branch walked towards the boat with Poppy by his side," They use to be gray and depressed all the time but when my grandparents discovered the town, they brought them happiness."

"And we are forever grateful," Gristle scooped up the couple in his palm and carried them onto the bergen sized ship," Where's Cooper? I thought he was coming with us?"

"Where else, That guy would never leave to another land without his boat," Branch chuckled. The boat he had was very special to Cooper. He had it since he was a little boy and he loved to fill that boat with items he found from the sea. Sometimes he even brings things they could only get from the deepest part of the ocean.

"It's like a museum of the ocean on his boat," Biggie jumped into the boat," I sometimes wonder how he gets his hands on so much sea treasure so fast and easy."

Poppy smiled at his sentence. After so many years of trading treasures with him, he never sold them out. Even when trolls call him crazy, he's willing to keep the mertrolls a secret.

"Ready to go your highness!" A bergen called out to Gristle.

"Set sail to Bergen Town!" Gristle ordered.

"yes sir!" The bergens set sail. Right behind them was a smaller troll sized boat. Inside, Suki was looking around at all the ocean treasures that Cooper had collected. Seashells were displayed on every shelf giving the place a colourful look. Strings of polished white and black pearls hanged on the edges of the windows and seaweed decorated the ceiling. Cooper had also manage to string seashells and starfishes into beautiful mobiles and hang them all around. He had many pieces of vibrant colored coral decorating the furniture. The silver and gold coins glittered in the light and even more when Cooper placed them into water tanks. The walls were painted with a beautiful ocean pattern. Suki almost felt like she was home here. Almost.

"Wow, Cooper, this place is amazing," Suki couldn't stop admiring all his work," I can't believe you actually kept all these things that Poppy and I give you."

"Yea, it is nice isn't it. My parents and I always loved to travel at sea a lot. Branch and Biggie use to join us a lot as kids too," Cooper remembered the time when Biggie loved going to sea instead of hating it.

"Branch I can see but Biggie? He seems kinda…."

"Afraid of the sea," Cooper interrupted her," His dad and Branches grandma died out at sea when they were kids…"

On the bergens boat

"... I still remember seeing them lowering the lifeboat," Biggie was telling the story of the boat sinking to Poppy and Branch. It was a long way to Bergen town so he took this as a chance to tell his story,"... I was only 10 years old at the time. I was holding tight on the wooden boat as I cried out to my dad. The storm was getting stronger to the point where the rope snapped and sent us falling into the ocean."

Poppy tapped Branches shoulder and gave him a questioning look.

"What happened to his dad?" Branch asked. Poppy responded by nodded yes. Biggie stayed silent for a long time. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"...I saw him….. Grabbing onto some drift wood with Rosie Puff but…. They were dragged down to the bottom of the ocean…." He answered plainly. Poppy had so many questions but she couldn't even talk. What does he mean by dragged? Dragged as in dragged by the water or did an animal get them?" You can't even imagine the pain I had on my chest to watch him sink with Rosie Puff. And I still had to explain what happened to a younger Branch."

"Yea, When you told me my grandmother died I actually turned gray for years," Branch revealed.

"As did I," Biggie added. Just by the look on her face the boys can see that she was surprised and confused.

"At the age 12 I regained them. I just had to keep hoping that my grandmother was still alive," Branch answered Poppys unsaid question.

"I regained mine when I finally accepted that my father was dead," Biggies reason was the complete opposite of Branches reason. Poppy placed her hand on her heart indicating she felt sorry for both of them.

"Everything is ok now," Branch wrapped an arm around her," When I finally find that girl who saved my life, I'll be the happiest troll alive."

These words brought Poppy down. She had to find a way to tell him that she was the one who saved him, but how can she when she couldn't talk? You can never tell someone how you feel without a voice right? Or maybe there is.

Back on Cooper's ship

"... I can see why he doesn't like the ocean…. But mertrolls? Why is he against them?" Suki asked.

"I have no idea. Ever since the incident, Biggie hated the thought of mertrolls," Cooper answered," He says he doesn't want me filling trolls heads about mertrolls and how their evil, but at the same time he doesn't believe the existence of mertrolls. It's confusing."

"He probably has a good reason," Suki thought about what Biggie saw as a kid that made him hate mertrolls.

"Probably," Cooper shrugged as he left the room to steer the boat.

In the mertroll kingdom

"Where is she!?" King Peppy cried out in the throne room.

"We have searched everywhere near the kingdom your majesty," Smidge told him the bad news," There is no sign if your daughter."

"Where's Guy Diamond!?" Peppy was raging with anger. Guy Diamond was supposed to keep Poppy safe and now she just vanished.

"No sign of him either," Smidge answered. Peppy was trying his best not to let his anger out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Satin and Chenille swam into the throne room in a panic.

"What is it now?" Peppy was not in the mood to talk.

"It's Suki…."

"... She's missing!" Chenille finished Satins sentience.

"What!?" Peppy nearly had a heart attack at the mention of another missing daughter," are you sure!?"

"She wasn't in her bed…." Satin said.

"... She didn't eat breakfast with us…." Chenille said

"... And we looked all over the castle!" the twins panicked together.

"This can't be happening," Peppy didn't want to believe his two daughters were gone," Send more search parties! Send them beyond the kingdom! Send them to the surface if you must! And if you find them, tell them this is their home! Under the sea!"

"Yes your highness!" Smidge swam away.

"Where could they be?!" The twins were worried for their older sisters.

"I don't know but I'll search this entire sea if I have to! I'll check under every cave, rock or grain of sand if I must! They will come home!" king Peppy swam out of the throne room and straight to the front of the castle. He observed all the mertrolls swiming without a care in the world. They all seemed happy with their families and children. He watched as fathers were playing with their sons and daughters. Talking things out and gently letting them down. Peppy couldn't help it. He felt tons of guilt build on him. It felt as if the weight of the ocean was on his shoulders. He held onto his triton as if it was the only thing he possessed ," What have I done?" Peppy whispered with regret. His grip tightened with anger and sadness. He hoped that they would find his daughters. He hoped they were ok. He hoped they would return home safe and sound.

Inside the castle, Satin and Chenille swam in circles.

"Where could they be?" Satin asked to no one particular.

"Why would they just disappear all of a sudden?" Chenille added onto the conversation.

"If only Guy Diamond were…." Before Satin could talk any further, a voice interrupted her.

"Your majesty!" A familiar auto tune voice came in. The silver troll came in with a body full of nerves. His whole body was shaking like a chihuahua in the coldest of winter.

"Guy Diamond!" the twins cheered. They swam to him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Where were you?" Chenille asked him.

"Where are Poppy and Suki!?" Satin asked him as well.

"That's what I need to tell your father, you see, your sisters are….." Guy Diamond stopped in mid sentence.

"Are?" Satin urged him to go on.

"you see they….. Kinda got themselves into a…."

"Into a….." Chenille couldn't handle the suspense.

"... Tight….. Dry… Painful situation…" Guy Diamond didn't know if he should tell or not. He wasn't even sure if he was going to tell the king himself.

"Like what?" Chenille asked in a very suspicious tone.

At Creeks cave

"Let's be reasonable here!" Guy Diamond swam after the twins. He didn't need to ask them what they were going to do. It was already ocean clear of what they were thinking.

"I can't believe you let them do this!" Satin snapped at him.

"I tried to stop them!" Guy Diamond defended himself.

"You were suppose to protect Poppy!" Chenille shouted.

"I couldn't even protect my pet fish when I was a little kid!" Guy Diamond ran out of things to say," Why don't you girls just turn your pretty tails back around and leave this to me and your father?" Guy Diamond placed his arms around them and tried to turn them around.

"No way!" the twins pushed him away and swam into the cave.

"We need to help them," Satin claimed.

"But how!?" Guy Diamond was really hoping they don't get legs as well.

Few minutes later.

"With this," Creek handed them a silver and shiny dagger.

"A dagger?" Guy Diamond was confused. Creek nodded yes. He handed the dagger to Chenille.

"How is this suppose to save Suki and Poppy?" Satin asked as she looked at the dagger.

"It's a magic dagger. Give this to one of your sisters and tell them that before the sunsets tomorrow, they need to use this dagger to kill the prince," Creek explained in a casual tone.

"What?!" Satin gasped in horror.

"Kill? Like…..," Chenille moved the dagger up and down indicating she was stabbing something.

"That is what I mean," Creek answered.

"And how is killing Branch suppose to save Poppy and Suki?!" Guy Diamond was horrified by this.

"The only way to destroy magic is by using magic. When the prince dies, the little mermaids will be able to enter the sea unharmed and turn back into mertrolls," Creek explained.

"There's no way Poppy would kill the prince," Satin thought about this carefully.

"What about Suki?" Creek added in," She seems very determined to save her sister."

"Suki would never…. Would she?" Chenille looked at Satin with a face that cried out distress.

"It's the only way," Satin told her with a shaking voice. The twins nodded at each other and looked back at the purple mertroll.

"What do you want for this?" Satin knew Creek wouldn't give the dagger for free.

"Hmmmm…." Creek thought about what he could get from the girls. He looked up at their connected hair and got an idea.

Few minutes later

The now disconnected twins raced out of the cave and swam to the surface in search of their sisters.

"How could you do this to them!?" Guy Diamond looked at Creek with an angered expression.

"I did absolutely nothing, they did it themselves," Creek placed the chunk of hair in a jar and placed it next to his shell that had Poppy's voice.

"What use would their hair do for you?" Guy Diamond was confused.

"Oh you know, some spells require mertroll hair. You never know," Creek answered. Guy Diamond crossed his arms and looked back at the shelf. His eyes were mainly fixed on the glowing shell. He remembered what Peppy told him once. All magic comes from a source and Creeks magic just so happens to come from that shell. It's the most powerful thing in this room.

"What are you looking at?" Creek noticed how Guy Diamond was just floating in the middle of the room.

"Nothing," Guy Diamond huffed. He turned and swam out of the cave. He had to see how the girls were doing. He just couldn't believe that four out of seven sisters would do this to themselves.

Well that's it. Not much Broppy but this chapter was to mainly fill you in on things you need to know. Hope to see you all next time... Dang it my bold button isn't working!


	10. The contest

Almost done with this story. Hope you enjoyed cause the next chapter may be the last. And I had a lot of strong reactions towards the last chapter so instead of commenting on each review let me tell you this. You better put on your seatbelt because this is not only a mix of the original and Disney but it also includes the Broadway version with my very own twist. So prepare for a bumpy ride. Bold button still not working!

##### 

Bergen town

The group of trolls happily toured around the giant town.

"Wow, I've never seen such big buildings," Suki watched in amazement. Due to her condition, Cooper let the princess ride on his back. He didn't mind at all. He did promise Guy Diamond he would keep Suki safe.

"Bergen town is home to the biggest creatures in the world," Branch told her," That's why this town is well known."

"And the perfect place to hold a big event like this," Biggie explained to the girls," Bergen town is the most well known town in the world! Now remember, we are all meeting tonight at 7 for the singing competition."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Branch assured his friend. He took ahold of Poppy's hand and gently pulled her one way," Come on, there's plenty to see in this town!"

Center of Bergen town

Branch took his friends to the most active part of town. Stores were at every corner, bakeries and food courts were serving customers. The place was so colorful and filled with joy. There were bergens and trolls were happily singing and dancing at the center of it all. At a bakery the group were eating a snack before the competition

"This is really good," Suki comment on her cake,"I never tasted anything like this. What is it?"

"Coconut cake," Cooper answered her.

"What's a… coconut?" Suki tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't know what a coconut is?" Biggie questioned this. Suki shrugged her shoulders. Living in the sea, you don't see much plants or fruit from land.

"It's something you eat," Cooper started to explain to her," it's hard on the outside so you have to force it open to get to the inside."

"Like a clam from the sea?" this sentience from Suki caught Biggies attention. What kind of kingdom is she from that she had no idea what a coconut is but knows about sea clams? As they talked things out, Branch took notice that Poppy wasn't eating. Here eyes were glued on the dancing bergens and trolls. Poppy was amazed at how much fun legs look like. She watched all the children climb up trees, hop on rocks and run. She couldn't get her eyes off of the dancing. The way they all twirled and jumped was fascinating to see.

"I see you find danceing interesting," Branch caught her attention. Poppy excitedly nodded yes to him," Have you ever danced before at your kingdom?

The princess sadly shook her head no as she looked down at her toes. She had these wonderful gifts and yet had no clue how to use them properly.

"Any reason why?" this question trapped Poppy on the spot. How is she suppose to explain to him that she couldn't dance because she was a mertroll and not a land troll. Better yet, how is she suppose to tell him anything?" shame you can't talk huh?"

Poppy could only nod yes to this.

"What was it that made you like this? Did some goblin come in the middle of the night and steal your voice away?" Branch joked. He laughed but seeing how frighten Poppy seemed made him shut his mouth. He cleared his throat," Sorry, must have been something awful?"

Poppy gave the prince a worried side glance. She was clearly afraid of something or worried.

"Hey, it's alright, who needs words anyways? Dancing beats small talk any day," Branch held her hand and helped her up on her feet,"It's the way your feet smile. Or laugh. It lets you say so many things."

Thinking she knew what he meant, Poppy took a step back and did a goofy looking dance. Branch laughed at her adorable moves. He walked up to her and her hands into his.

"Let me show you," Branch pulled her to where the others were dancing

( since my bold button doesn't want to cooperate, all action will be in ( parentheses) )

"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard,"

( Branch sang to her as he slowly showed her the dance moves)

"You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word  
Try it, go on, like so …."

(he twirled her around and released her so she can try it on her own)

"Just let your emotions tell your body what to do  
See how much a single gesture can reveal!"

( Branch made a few dance steps slow enough so Poppy can copy him)

"And ev'ry little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
To saying what you feel,"

( He took ahold of her again and spun around)

"Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away  
And you find that you're expressing things  
Your voice daren't say  
Don't be afraid, let go!  
Soon as you surrender what's inside will sweep on through  
As the boundaries between us disappear!  
And ev'ry little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
To talking loud and clear!"

( from the table, Biggie was starting to suspect something between the two. The way he was serenading the mysterious girl gave him an impression he was hopping wasn't true)

"A dance is like a conversation  
Except you never need to make a sound  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Give and take  
Back and forth  
Round and round!"

( Branch spun Poppy around the dance floor)

"A dance is like a conversation  
Except your lips don't ever need to part  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Cheek to cheek  
Toe to toe  
Heart to heart!"

( Branch took a small break from singing and pulled Poppy on the edge of the water fountain. There, surrounded by water, the couple twirled and danced together. At first, Poppy had her eyes on her feet making sure she didn't mess up. Feeling like she was ready, Branch let her go and let her dance by herself. Poppy kept looking down as she took small dance steps. When she started to get the hang of it, she twirled and danced in a more graceful and faster way. She looked up at Branch with a wide, adorable smile on her face.)

"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard,"

( Branch offered his hand to her. She gladly accepted and pulled herself closer to him)

"But it says much more than language ever could  
And ev'ry little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer,"

(As Branch slowed down the rhythm, Poppy slowly placed her head on his chest with a smile. Branch welcomed the gesture by placing his arms around her. The two slowly took dance steps around the fountain as Branch finished the song)

"One step closer  
One step closer  
To being understood."

( end )

Even when the song ended, the two trolls stayed close together.

"Awe," Cooper and Suki cooed together. Suki smiled at the sight. Maybe Poppy didn't need her help after all.

At Creeks layer

Creek watched the princess from his cauldron.

"At this rate she'll get that kiss by tonight!" Creek swam up to his shelf of positions. He grabbed his shell and the container that held the twins hair," looks like I'm gonna have to take matters in my own hand."

He poured different colored liquids into the pot and sprinkled it with the princess hair. The potion formed a neon purple like color. Creek dipped the shell into this potion and took it back out glowing neon purple.

"Time to find a victim," Creek smiled down at his new spell.

At Coopers boat

"Looks like Poppy didn't need me here after all," Suki spoke to Cooper as he gently placed her on a chair.

"The girl could win any guy over. She has the most magnetic personality I've ever seen," Cooper started to shut the doors and lock them. Before they left to see the competition, he wanted to lock up his boat. Outside the boat, Biggie was climbing aboard to see if Cooper was coming to the competition.

"Just think, once she gets that kiss, I'll be able to go back into the ocean and Poppy will be happily living here with her voice," He heard Suki's voice.

"What about the mer kingdom? Who will be the heir to the throne?" Cooper asked her. This really got Biggies attention. Merkingdom?

"The second oldest of course…. Which is me," Suki sounded somewhat disappointed. Cooper took instant notice to this.

"Your happy about this?" He questioned.

"Well…. Being queen is a…. Huge responsibility. I didn't expect Poppy to leave so…." Suki wasn't sure of what to say.

"Do you want to be queen?" Cooper asked another question. Suki stayed silent for a long moment thinking about it.

"No…. But Poppy is obviously not coming back so what choice would I have?" Suki sounded down. Not really sure what to say next, Cooper got up and walked to the exit," Where you going?"

"Just gonna double check if I tied the ropes to the deck, I'll be back for you, don't worry," With Suki nodding yes, Cooper left without seeing Biggie behind the open door. The blue troll had heard enough. No wonder these mysterious girls showed up on shore, they didn't belong on land. Inside the boat, Suki was twirling her hand around the decorations that Cooper had up. She really admired all his work. It reassembled the sea very nicely. Her attention was then taken away when she heard the floor creek.

"Is it time to go yet?" Suki asked to whom she assumed to be Cooper.

"Yes," A different voice answered. This made the mertrolls heart skip a beat. Before she can say anything else, she felt someone push her off the chair. Outside the boat, Cooper was tying some loose ropes.

"Let go!" Suki's voice made him stop and look back at his boat. Suki was screaming and sounds of trinkets and items falling filled the air. Not wanting to waste a single second, the boy dropped the ropes and ran in. There was clearly a struggle in the room. Some of his decorations were yanked off the walls and the chair Suki was on had a broken leg.

"No don't?!" Cooper heard his friend's voice outside. In a split second, Cooper raced out to spot Biggie trying to push Suki's over board.

"Go back to where you belong you savage brute!" Biggie forced the troll up to her feet by grabbing onto her shirt. He pulled the girl towards the ocean and was ready to let her fall into the salty waters.

"Biggie! What are you doing?!" Cooper ran up to him and with his mouth, he bit down on his purple vest and pulled him back, pulling Suki back onto the boat as well. She held her panicking heart in attempts to calm down.

"Suki! You ok?" Cooper's first reaction was to make sure the princess wasn't hurt.

"Yea…. I could've died," Suki was in shock. One touch of the salt water and she was done for. Glad to see she fine, Cooper looked back at Biggie.

"What were you doing?!"

"What did it look like?! That's where she belongs!" Biggie pointed at the sea.

"No, you don't understand," Suki tried to talk.

"Just listen you mertroll, your kind kills us all the time," Biggie snapped at her.

"She would never do that!" Cooper defended her. He lowered himself so Suki can hop back on his back.

"Stop defending these stupid mertrolls will you!? I made it clear that I didn't want to hear another word about mertrolls, and now you bring not only one but two mertrolls to the surface!" Realization then hit him," These two are your mertroll friends aren't they? That's why you already knew their names and why you were there when they mysteriously showed up."

"So what? Poppy and Suki aren't savage," Cooper argued back with him," And I thought you didn't believe in mertrolls. You always said mertrolls weren't real?"

Biggie didn't answer him. He stood there with a upset expression before storming off.

"You two are not allowed to go near the competition!" he shouted.

"What?!" The two said in unison.

"You heard me! I don't need a mertroll to interfere with Branches life," Biggie walked out the door and slammed it shut," Including Poppy!"

The last words really got to Suki. Forgetting about the pain, she jumped off of Cooper and clumsily ran up to the door. She turned and pulled it but it wouldn't open.

"Let us out!" She shouted.

"Not until Branch choses his future bride, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that Poppy doesn't win!" Biggie had locked the two in by tying a rope around the doorknob and tied the other end to a pole preventing it from opening.

"Biggie! You're making a mistake!" Cooper tried to warn him but Biggie just ignored him. He walked off the boat and made his way to the castle, ignoring the faint screaming and pleads from the boat. The competition was going to start soon.

In King Gristles castle.

"This is sure exciting!" Cybil led Poppy into the ballroom where the princesses were going to compete. Lines of girls with elegant gowns and exotic hairstyles were giggling and waiting for the prince to come. Poppy felt nervous. If Branch was to pick one of these girls then she would never get that kiss. At the gates, many royal families entered the castle with their daughters or sisters.

"Good evening," Biggie welcomed every family that entered. Next to him was Branch. He was also welcoming everyone who entered.

"Say, have you seen Cooper and Suki?" Branch looked up to Biggie after welcoming a family," I thought they were coming to see the competition?"

"Oh you know Cooper, He sometimes loses track of time," Biggie laughed off the lie. Nearing the gate was a beautiful blue haired troll with a soft green colored skin tone. She had sparkles on her cheeks and two beautiful blue eyes. Accompanying the girl was a male light green troll with neon green hair.

"Good evening Sir," Biggie welcomed them.

"Good evening," The man bowed down along with the girl.

"I like your necklace ma'am," Branch took notice of the girls white sea shell tied around her neck.

"Thank you," the girl said in an almost emotionless tone. The two entered the castle. Inside, Poppy was jumping out of her seat. She dearly wanted to tell Branch that she was the one who saved him and sang him the song. To make matters worse, she hasn't seen her sister since dinner. Oh well, all she could do now is sit and hope for the best. The doors closed and Biggie walked in to introduce the contest.

"These six princesses possess the most accomplished voices in all the land! Tonight, one of you will go home with the crown! May the best woman win!" He declared. All the girls quickly fixed themselves before stepping ahead.

( Sing )

"Listen to me  
Don't I sound rich?  
Loud, am I not?  
Plus, I've got perfect pitch  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?!"

( Biggie thout the first girl sounded wonderful but Branches face said otherwise)

"That's not her voice. I'll know it the moment I hear it,"

( Branch dismissed the girl. Another one step up and cleared her throat )

"Listen to this,  
Clear as can be!  
You'll know I'm it,  
When I hit my high C!"

( the girl sang out a perfect sounding melody )

"Beautiful,"

( Biggie clapped but Branch shook his head no. The girl stormed off letting another one take her place )

"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Everything! Everything!"

( the girl belted out as much as she can but in the middle of her song another girl pushed her aside )

"I'm a world-famous coloratura!"

( She sang before being forced off stage by another girl )

"My vibrato is second to none!"

( Before she can finish her song, the first princess put herself in front of her)

"I'm a walking display of bravura!"

( Before she knew it, the princesses started bundling up in a group pushing each other )

"It's so clear...  
Can't you hear?"

( All the princesses sang together. Soon they were nothing but a bunch of voices mashed together )

"I'm the one!  
I'm the one!  
I'm the one!  
I'm the one!  
I'm the one!"

( end )

After their final note, all the girls jumped off stage and huddled around the prince. They were all screaming and cheering to him, saying they were the one for him.

" oh Branch, surely one these voices speaks to your heart," Biggie giggled a bit at the sight of the girls nearly tearing Branch apart.

"I…. I wish I can say so… but she's not here," Branch stepped away from the crowd of fangirls and behind Biggie.

"Branch it has been days, days I tell you. You must pick someone," Biggie pleaded him. He stepped aside and pushed the troll closer to the girls," Maybe if you have another listen."

At that moment, all the girls became a mess of high Cs and belting. Everyone became quite the moment Poppy got up and placed herself in front of the princesses.

"Poppy?" Branch was confused by her actions.

"Poppy, dearest, not now," Biggie reacted rather quickly to this. He sped walked to her and gently pulled her away. He wasn't gonna let a mertroll become a part of Branches life," let Branch make his decision…."

" Wait Biggie," Branch placed his arm in front of him," let's just listen."

Biggie glanced down at the princess who was giving him a puppy look. She really wanted this opportunity. Biggie sighed in defeat, knowing he can't go against Branches commands. He let her go and let her do what she needed to do.

"Go on ahead Poppy," Branch gave her permission to move on. She took a deep breath in before gracefully swaying herself side to side and gently twirled around. She gave a bow to the prince and looked up to him. She hoped that he was able to see what she did but the laughter of the other contestants dropped her confidence. Ashamed, she buried herself into Cybils arms.

"Poor child, poor lost child," Cybil tried to comfort her.

"now can you make up your mind?" Biggie urged Branch to choose one of the girls.

"Yes, yes I can," Branch smiled lovingly towards the pink troll. Biggie noticed where he was gazing at and started to panic.

"Your highness, That is not possible," Biggie pulled Branch further away from Poppy," She didn't even utter a word."

"Strange, because I heard every word," Branch turned his head to face Poppy once again. She was still being consoled by Cybil," Clear as a bell."

With those last words, Branch started to make his way to the pink troll.

"Your highness wait!" Biggie reached out for the prince but a familiar voice beat him to it. It was a voice so sweet and fragile. It captured the heart of many. Including Branch himself. He could feel himself falling into a trance. Like a spell of some sort. Hypnotized by the sound of voice. Poppy held her neck in confusion. That was her voice. It was her singing but how. Behind the crowed was the same girl with the seashell necklace. Singing just the way Poppy did before giving up her voice.

"My what a beautiful voice," Biggie was taken back by this. Her voice was astonishingly good.

"Taught her everything she knows," the male troll besides her smiled at what they can assume his daughter.

"That voice!" Branch sounded almost blank," It's you! The one who saved me!"

Branch held onto the girl's hands. The girl gave a simple nod.

"And what a beautiful girl she is," Biggie walked up to them," I must say I never thought we would find you. Or if you even existed. What's your name?"

"Vanessa," by his surprise, the male troll answered for her. Biggie looked back at the couple. Something felt off. Both trolls seemed nearly emotionless. Like if they were in some kind of spell. As long as Branch didn't pick the mertroll, Biggie was happy.

"We'll set the wedding as soon as possible. Tomorrow in fact,"

"Sounds perfect," The man clapped his hands together in excitement," Right…. Vanessa?"

"Yes," Vanessa answered in her usual blank tone. From the other side of the room, Poppy was filling with tears. Branch had picked someone else to be his bride. She felt her chest build up with not only sadness but guilt. She brought her friends and sister with this mess and all their hard work is going to be for nothing. Not able to take this anymore, Poppy ran off and out door. The man could see her running away. The sight of the crying troll oddly gave him joy.

On the boat

"Ok…. Steady…." Suki was getting nervous. Cooper a helmet on and placed himself on a homemade slingshot. He clearly already tried this for he was in daze and the door was really cracked,"... Steady…. Cooper are you sure you're ok? You're wobbling around."

"Y… yea… I will be…. Once…. We get to… POPPY!" He lost balance and the slingshot thru him to the door. Suki closed her eyes and cringed at the sight of Cooper crashing onto the door again but to her joy, the door busted open.

"You did it!" Suki got up on her feet and ran out. She jumped over Cooper and ran onto the beach," Thank you Cooper!"

"Any… time…" Cooper was barely able to get out before going uncontentious. Suki ran across the beach in hopes to get to castle on time. At the entrance she stopped and leaned against the wall. She really needed the break. Her feet were killing her. Thousands of knifes were digging their way up to her. She felt her feet in thoughts that she would find blood stains but nothing. She stayed there long enough to see Poppy run out the doors in tears.

"Poppy!?" Suki called to her but the sad girl didn't stop to listen. She disappeared into the distance without even a glance. From the doors, Suki can hear the conversation.

"So glad that Vanessa was able to make it tonight. She'll make a wonderful bride for Branch," She heard Biggie say. These words almost gave Suki a heart attack. Branch had found a bride that isn't Poppy.

"And I'm sure Branch will make a fine king, right mate," A almost familiar voice said.

"A fine king for a fitting queen I might add," Biggie added in. She had heard enough. She knew exactly why Poppy was so upset and for the same reason, Suki ran off as well.

Near the ocean

Suki was sitting down at the dock, staring down at the salty ocean below. It was only a matter of time until she ways one with the sea. Nothing but a bunch of bubbly sea foam, floating away the days and disappearing into the great sea. She closed her eyes shut in pain at just the thought of it happening.

"Suki?!" The troll heard two familiar voices. She gasped when she finally opened her eyes to see Satin and Chenille.

"Satin? Chenille? What are you doing here?" Suki stumbled on her words from all the shock.

"Guy Diamond told us everything," Satin started off.

"So we went to Creek," Chenille revealed to her. Suki lightly gasped at the mention of his name.

"And he gave us this," Satin took out the dagger that Creek gave them. Suki took ahold of it and examined the dangerous thing.

"A dagger?" Suki questioned.

"A magic dagger…"

"... Use it to kill the prince before sunrise after tomorrow," Chenille finished.

"Kill? Branch?" Suki was more than shocked now. Her sisters cut their hair in order to get a dagger so she can kill Branch.

"If you do, then you and Poppy will be free," Satin explained.

"B… But I can't. What will I do? What will Poppy say? She always dreamed of living up here. What hope will she have left?"

( sing )

"She'll have us!"

( Satin sang out to get her attention )

"Her kingdom awaits,"

( Chenille added in before they sang together )

"And don't about our father!"

( Suki thought back at what happened at the competition )

Suki

"The troll up here doesn't even want her,

They see that girl as… a blur,

Yes I say it's much prefered,

If I go back along with her,

Therefore I should end his life for ours,"

( Suki was getting convinced )

"Come on you know this was never meant to be!"

( Satin sang )

"You and her belong to the sea!"

( the twins decided to sing together )

Satin and Chenille

"Yes you must understand,

Leave a soon as you can,

"It's you with the power to set her free,"

Suki

"Oh but that poor unfortunate troll!"

( Suki was starting to regret it again )

Satin

"Go ahead!"

Chenille

"Make your choice!"

Satin and Chenille

"You know tomorrow night, you'll be nothing but foam,"

Suki

" I won't lose much, just his life,

That poor unfortunate troll,

I can't, but must!"

( Suki looked down at the silver thing )

"If I just use this sword,

Yes,

He will be no more,

I will go,

I will start!

( Suki jumped onto her feet )

"Put it right into his heart!

Don't worry I got this girls,

I will play my roll!"

( Suki swung the dagger into her hair. She couldn't let anyone in the castel see it )

"That poor…. Un… fortunate…. Troll!"

( end )

At the sea kingdom

"Come on talk!" Maddy held a lamp closer to Guy Diamonds face. He was tied up on a chair and was being forced by the rest of the mersisters to talk.

"Never!" He shouted.

"Fine, we'll just have to de glitterfy you!" Karma threatened. She held onto the ropes that was holding him down.

"what's that suppose to mean?" Guy Diamond got his answer right away. Harper dropped a bucket of red paint on him.

"Water proof paint!" Harper cheered.

"No, you know this is nearly impossible to wash out! And I look terrible in red!" Guy Diamond struggled to get free.

"Where are our sisters!?" Maddy slammed her fist on the table.

"I'll never tell you!" Guy Diamond still denied information.

"We hopped it didn't have to come to this," Karma sighed. She signaled for Harper to take out whatever was in the box next to them. A black glittery tux with a matching silver bow tie.

"No, that's my favorite tux! My great grand pappy gave it to me!" Guy Diamond jumped up and down in panic.

"Talk!" Maddy shouted again.

"NO!" Guy Diamond shouted back.

"Drop the paint!" Karma told Harper. The blue troll got the bucket and hovered it over the tux.

"No no no! I was going to wear it at my next concert!" Guy Diamond pleaded. But Harper already had a drop of red paint hanging off the edge of the bucket. Out of panic, Guy Diamond shook around before screaming," THE SURFACE! POPPY SOLD HER SOUL TO CREEK SO SHE CAN HAVE LEGS AND SUKI FOLLOWED! SATIN AND CHENILLE ALSO DID THE SAME!"

"WHAT!?" the sisters were terrified by the news. Karma let go of the ropes setting Guy Diamond free.

"We have to help them!" Harper recommended. The girls swam to the exist but wa blocked by the glitter.

"Oh no you don't! I was already cowardly enough to let Poppy leave to Creek,"

"And Suki," Harper added.

"And Satin," Karma listed

"And Chenille," Maddy finished.

"Whatever! The point is, I am not about to let another princess out of my sight! None of you girls are allowed to go anywhere near Creeks layer! Or Neptune as my witness, I will nail every single one of your fins to your beds and report everything to your father! And with that, do I make myself clear?!" Guy Diamond shouted at them. The three girls stayed utterly silent. This is a first for Guy Diamond. He never in his life have stood his ground like this," I said….. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Diamond sir!" the girls saluted.

"Good! Now let me think about how I'm going to explain this to your father,"

"You already did!" a deep voice froze the mertroll on the spot. He nervously turned around to face the king himself and he was clearly unhappy.

"Y… Your highness?" Guy Diamond whispered. Peppy glared down at the silver troll with utter anger and rage.

####

Done and done. I think the next chapter just may be my last so buckled up tight. Songs are " One Step Closer" and " The Contest" by The Little Mermaid Broadway. As for the last song, I wrote it to the rhythm of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" Staring from " You got your looks, your pretty face…." to the part before the spell. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Final chapter

**7000 words! New record! I love making the final chapter the longest chapter. Hope you all don't mind long chapters. Took me all day to write but it's here. Also, guess what, the results for the Aladdin and Princess and the Frog parody has resulted in a tie! 7 to 7. As a tie breaker, I have a question at the end of the chapter for you. Who ever answers first gets the story they want. Good luck. And for those who are worried that there won't be much Broppy moments in the Princess and the Frog parody just because Bridgett took the main roll, you couldn't be more wrong. There are plenty of Broppy moments to satisfy your hunger shipping hearts. I even got the True Colors scene in it. So don't think I'll throw Broppy out the window like that. Also I tried my best to combine all 3 versions of the ending into one. Hope it doesn't seem to weird.**

 **Emersonian - Thank you**

 **Jpback - If you think a lot was going on in the last chapter, wait till you read this one. nd I know Biggie seemed OOC but he's not really when you remember he's only doing what he wants best for Branch.**

 **Reby Montana easy there, Vanessa that bad.**

 **StarlightStinger32 - Glad to see your enjoying this so far.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - I think I got it fixed, don't worry.**

 **On with the final chapter!**

 _ **In the castle**_

Inside the room, late at night, Poppy was sobbing on her bed.

Poppy couldn't believe it. All that she was hoping for, all that she sacrificed to be with her one and only love, thrown aside like rotten seaweed. Poppy had lost all hope and all signs of happiness. The pain in her heart was too much for her to take. Before she cried herself to sleep, the tips of her pink colored hair was fading to a darker color. The gray color slithered it's way down her hair to the ends of her bangs. From her head to her toes, the glowing pink skin melted away to a dull gray color. The room felt darker with only the pale light of the moon enlightening the room. She had lost the deal.

 _ **Midnight**_

It was the middle of the night and everyone in the bergen castle was fast asleep. All except for one orange and pink troll, sitting on her bed while looking down at the polished dagger in her hands. The silver light of the moon bounced off the dagger and illuminated her face and purple eyes. She fidget with her feet and hands, just wondering all the things that can happen if she went through with this. Will Poppy ever forgive her? Her eyes wondered off out the window. The pale moon was high in the sky now. The clock read midnight. Day three has officially begun. Suki took a deep breath in before closing her eyes. She slowly placed her foot against the wooden floor causing the strike of pain to return. She cringed and moaned in pain. She didn't know how long she would be able to take this. The feeling of glass cutting through her feet was too much for her but after tonight, she will have nothing to worry about. She made her way to the door and carefully opened it. The door made a small creek startling the troll. She was afraid that some bergen or troll would hear and see her. The soft carpet beneath her feet disguised the sound of her steps. She made it to the door she was looking for and quietly opened it. There he was. The blue troll was peacefully sleeping on his bed. After closing the door, she cautiously made her way to the prince. She took out her dagger and prepared herself. She stood at the edge of the bed with the sharp knife just above Branch. She took another deep breath before raising her arms and pointed the sharp end over his heart. She could hear her heart racing and her shaking hands. This wasn't her. Never in her life would she even think of ending a life but here she was. A trembling hand that held the doom of her older sister's love. She shook all the thoughts out of her head and raised her arms higher. She clutched onto the dagger, shut her eyes tightly and as fast as she could, swung her arms and the knife straight down.

 _ **Morning**_

At the deck, a now gray Poppy, Suki and Cooper were watching as trolls and bergens aborted the boat for the wedding.

"Poppy?" She heard her little sister speak to her," I'm sorry about all this."

"Why are _you_ sorry? All you wanted to do was to help her," Cooper wasn't much help here. Like her sister, Suki didn't say a word. She thought back about last night. She had a lot of mix feelings about this. She was starting to regret her decision but she she did what she thought was right.

"Excuse me," Biggie walked up to the three. Suki froze at the sight of him. She was afraid of what he might know about last night," Have either of you seen Branch. He's an hour late for his own wedding."

"No, how about you girls?" Cooper looked at the girls. Poppy shook her head no while Suki stayed silent.

"Don't be so sad sweetie," Biggie looked at Poppy. He may have a hatred towards mertrolls but he also didn't like seeing other trolls so upset that they turn gray. He was only doing what he thought was best for Branch," I know how you felt but please understand. Branch can only marry a…. royal land troll."

Poppy's ears perked up at this. She looked up at Biggie with shock. With that one sentience, Biggie told her that he knew about her. Before anyone can say anything, Biggie spoke again.

"I must really find Branch. Are you all sure neither of you have seen him. While Poppy and Cooper shook their heads no, Suki remained silent. Biggie turned his attention to her," Suki? You're awfully quiet. Do you know where Branch is?"

"I'm here!" Everyone turned their heads to the voice. Branch was running towards the ship while fixing his bowtie," I had some trouble with my suit."

"Good to see you made it Branch. I was starting to worry," Biggie was relieved to see him.

"There's nothing to worry about," Branch told him in the same emotionless tone he had yesterday night. Something felt very wrong to the trio. He was so plain. He almost seemed like he was a cardboard cutout of himself. The two trolls walked onto the ship. Before he can go any further, Biggie looked back down at the others. He couldn't hide it. He felt really bad for the pink girl. It was clear that she was in love with Branch but he couldn't allow it. He couldn't let anything bad happen to Branch like it did to his grandmother and Biggie's dad. The trolls hopped onto the ship and sailed away.

"I have to follow them," Cooper made his way to his boat," I was assigned as the guard to make sure nothing happens."

"I think I'll stay with Poppy," Suki hopped off of Cooper and walked up to her sister.

"I'll be back the moment the wedding is over. I promise!" Cooper untied the ropes and sailed away.

"If we're still here," Suki whispered to herself as she waved goodby. Poppy hugged her sister in distress and disappointment. All that Suki can do now was wrap her arms around her older sister and comfort her the best she can. She could feel her sister shaking and hear her soft sobs next to her ear. Seeing her like this was more than she can bare. She too broke into tears and hugged her even tighter.

 _ **Out at sea**_

"poor girls," Cooper was looking out at sea with his telescope," All this suffering for nothing. If only…."

Cooper stopped in mid sentence. He pointed his telescope at the boat ahead and looked through a window. Inside was the future bride but something seemed off. She was looking out the window with a blank stare. No happiness, no nervousness. Just emotionless.

"What is it with this girl?" Cooper zoomed closer. He was able to look long enough to see that this girl was barely even blinking," Ok this girl is giving me the creeps." Cooper sailed his boat towards the bigger one. He tied his boat to it and climbed aboard the busy boat. He made his way to the lower deck where the bride room was. He was about to speak up but another voice beat him to it.

"Soon enough, sunset will come and ocean will finally be mine to control," The male troll who brought the girl spoke. Getting curious, Cooper pushed the open and peeked inside. The male troll was getting Vanessa ready for her big day," and you will be free to go back home, but for now, you'll do my bidding for me. I mean I would do it myself but I don't think marrying the prince will work out for me."

The man looked at her sea shell around her neck and smiled at it.

"And as long as I have this, everything will go as planned," He spun the girl around to face the mirror. While the hypnotized Vanessa saw herself in the mirror, the man next to her was completely different.

"Creek!?" Cooper half shouted and half whispered. Hearing him, Creek looked back behind him but saw no one.

"Hmmm," He looked out the door to make sure no one was looking and closed it. Cooper was rushing his way up back on deck.

"I…. Have to... Warn…." Cooper was studdering all the way. He jumped into his boat and quickly sailed away," POPPY!"

 _ **Back at deck**_

The girls patiently waited for the sun to set on their last day.

"POPPY! SUKI! AH!" Cooper crashed his boat onto the beach.

"Cooper!?" Suki and Poppy ran down to him," What happened!?"

"I…. I was sailing…." Cooper fell out of his ship and clumsily made his way to the girls," Of course I was sailing but that's besides the point! I saw… _him!_ "

"Who?" Suki asked in a panic.

" _Him!_ The creep!"

"Creep? Creek?"

"Yes! He was in disguise and getting the dress ready for the wedding!"

"He was in a dress?" Suki was taken back at this.

"No, the girl was!"

"What girl?"

"The one in the dress who's marrying the prince!"

"Creek is marrying the prince?!" Suki repeated in disgust and confusion.

"NO! Can't you hear what I'm telling you women!?" Cooper pressed his face closer to hers so she can hear him clearer,"The prince… is marrying… the girl… that Creek… who is in disguise... kidnapped so he can win the deal!"

"Are you sure about this?" Suki backed up a bit.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it was important!" Cooper backed away from her.

"Well if this is the case, what are we going to do?" Suki panicked. Poppy looked back into the horizon where the boat was sailed away. Just a few more hours and the sun will be set. She rushed her way towards Cooper boat and hopped on. She signaled for Cooper and Suki to hop on as well.

"We need to go now," Cooper ducked his head under Suki so she can slide down his neck and land on his back. He ran to the boat and sailed away to where the boat was.

 _ **At the wedding**_

A hypnotized Branch was waiting for his bride at the end of the aisle. Creek happily took Vanessa by the arm and led her to where the prince was. He was more than glad that in just a few minutes, the sun would have set and Poppy's soul would be his.

 _ **Back on sea**_

"Where's the boat!?" Suki asked him as she looked into the telescope.

"Just ahead," Cooper steered the boat towards the boat.

"Slow down!" Suki noticed the boat was moving rather fast.

"I would if your life and Poppy's life weren't in danger!" Cooper told her.

"Look out!" the small boat rammed into the bigger boat. The small thump caught Creeks attention for a short while. He shook it off as something not important.

"Come on, let's go go," Cooper hurried the girls.

"You try climbing fast while being stabbed by knives under your feet!" Suki scowled at him. The three made it to the back of the ship.

"Which way do we go!?" Suki asked the boy.

"Follow me!" Cooper slid Suki back on his back and led the way for the princess.

"If anyone objects to why these two should marry, please speak now or forever hold…."

"Stop everything!" Coopers shouting interrupted the priest. The three trolls came running in,"... We object to this…"

Cooper slipped and knocked over an ice statue. Everyone ran to avoid the falling ice. It knocked over other statues and pulled down decorations. People ran away screaming from the falling ice and items. As the statues fell, ice shattered everywhere making multiple trolls and bergens to fall. Bergen sized hats, scarves and bags started to fall making everything more dangerous for the tiny trolls. After for what seemed forever to everyone, the chaos died down after what seemed like everyone was down on the floor. Cooper and the princesses blinked in utter surprise at what happened before them.

"Well… i guess that's one way to crash a wedding," Coopers comment broke the silence.

"What happened?" Vanessa came from under a coat. For the first time, she sounded like an actual normal troll. She had confusion and mix emotions in her tone. She looked around the wreck," Where on earth am I?!"

Branch came out of the same coat with the same expression as Vanessa.

"What's going on?!" He noticed the mess on the boat and then what he was wearing," Why am I in a tux?"

Creek, still in disguise, came out from under a scarf. He was clearly upset that the wedding was ruined and what upset him even more was that Vanessa no longer had the sea shell around her neck.

"The shell! Where is it!?" He looked around for it. Suki was the first to see it. She jump off of Cooper and ran to it. Noticing her actions, Creek spotted the shell as well. He sprinted straight for it hoping to get it first. Unfortunate for him, Suki picked it up before him," Give it! That's mine!"

Creek tried to take it out of her hands.

"Poppy!" Suki cried out to her. She threw the seashell necklace towards her sister. Poppy gasped as she ran to the shell. She reached her hands out for it making it land into her hands.

"Poppy?" Branch got back on his feet when he noticed the girl.

Creek started to worry that Poppy might win.

"Poppy are you alright!?" Branch ran up to her worrying she was hurt. Poppy nodded yes. Glad to see she was alright, Branch pulled her to a loving embrace," Thanks goodness. I can't remember anything that happened after the competition. But I do remember you."

He looked down at her again.

"Branch, get away from that girl!" Creek yelled at him but Branch was clearly in his own world with Poppy.

"I remember every step you took in the dance?" Poppy smiled at this. The two started to lean in for a kiss. Their lips would have touched if it wasn't for a sudden pain across Poppy's body. She felt her legs go numb and fell to the floor.

"Sunset!" Creek saw that her time was up," It's too late!"

Underneath her dress was once again Poppy's pink mertroll tail.

"Oh no," Cooper and Suki gasped in horror. Creek slowly started to fade back into his original colors as he ran up to the princess. He grabbed her, took the shell away and dragged her to the edge of the boat.

" So long land lovers!" Creek dived into the ocean with Poppy.

"Poppy!" Branch ran over to the edge and watched as Creek took her away.

Under the sea Creek turned back into a mertroll and was dragging Poppy behind him. Everyone on the boat stood there in silence and surprise of what just happened.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" Vanessa was even more confused than ever.

"Poor little princess, It's not you that I'm after you know. It's…."

"Creek stop!" Creek stopped swimming when Peppy pointed his trident at him. Behind him were the twins and Guy Diamond.

"Why King Peppy, What a pleasure to see you here," Creek acted casual at first.

"Give Poppy back to me!" Peppy pushed his trident closer at him.

"Never! Her soul is mine now!" Creek changed to a more demanding tone. He took out a gold contract from his hair and showed it to him," We made a deal. She signed it with her own hand. Even made the O in her name into a shape of a heart."

Out of anger, Peppy shot out a powerful blast from his triton to the contract. The blast may have pushed Creek against a rock but it sure didn't leave a single mark on the contract.

"Did I forget to mention that the deal is binding?" Creek laughed," Completely unbreakable, but hey, I've always been a troll looking for a better offer. True the princess and future queen of the sea is as valuable as sunken sea treasure _but_ I may just let her go if I were to gain a trade for something much more valuable."

Creek took out a new contract for Peppy to sign.

"What do you want to trade?" Peppy asked him.

"Nothing much really, say your daughter's soul for your own?" Creek

 _ **Back on the surface**_

"Branch! Where are you going!?" Biggie yelled at his friend. Branch took Coopers boat and sailed off after Poppy.

"I nearly lost her once! I'm not losing her again!" Branch answered.

 _ **Back in the sea**_

"It's not me you're after, It's my power!" Peppy told him.

"What would you rather be?! The king of the sea? Or a father to his little girl?" Creek persuaded him. Peppy couldn't take the thought of losing his oldest daughter to the most dangerous mertroll in the sea. He closed his eyes as he swung his trident to sign the contract. On the spot, the contract wrapped itself around Peppy and turned him into one of the old seaweed looking creatures.

"Your majesty," Guy Diamond was in disbelief.

Poppy looked down at her father in worry. She could feel all the guilt build on her.

"Yes," Creek picked up the trident. It glowed a bright yellow indicating he had a lot of power on his hands," Finally! The ocean belongs to me!"

Feeling all the anger build up, Poppy tried to attack him but he pushed her against a rock with the trident threatening her.

"Let go! I'm not the one who put your entire family and kingdom at risk now am I!? Ow!" Creek felt a sudden pain across his arm causing him to drop both the seashell and the trident into a pit. Seeing an opportunity, Poppy swam away and dived to where the items fell. Creek looked up to see Branch quickly swimming away. He had thrown a arrow at him as a distraction so Poppy can get away. He looked down at where the pink princess went. Not wanting her to take anything, he dived down after her. He zoomed past her and took the trident while Poppy got the seashell. Even tho he had the trident, Creek seemed panicky at the fact that Poppy had the shell.

"Poppy, give me that shell," He demanded.

Poppy held the shell closer to her. She looked at him with a worried and questioning look

"It's no use to you my dear," Creek told her. Poppy noticed how Creeks tone suddenly had a hint of worry. Neither of them spoke a word because the look on his face was the only answer she needed

"Dear please listen, that shell has nothing that you want. It's only a trinket I hold so I can do a few spells and stuff," Creek tried to convince her to hand it over.

Poppy's tense body relaxed a bit. Poppy looked down at the shell for a while. If it was a small trinket then what use is it to her? She extended her hand so she can hand it over to him.

"That's a nice girl. Just hand me over the pretty little necklace and we'll both be just fine…." Creek got his hopes high up. Right when it seemed like Poppy was about to let go, She snapped her arm away and acted as if she would destroy it," No!"

Creek reached out for his shell. This confirmed that the shell was a lot more important than it seemed. Poppy gave him a, I knew it, look. Creek growled from the back of his throat. This girl was smarter than he thought. A thought then crept into his brain

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to convince you to hand it over,"

Poppy turned her back to him to tell him she would never hand it over.

" Poor Suki. Would you really risk losing your sister?" Creek revealed what he was planning. Poppy's eyes lit up with worry. Before she knew it, Creek raced to the boat above.

 _ **Back on the boat**_

"Seriously! One moment I'm on my way to the singing competition and the next, Boom! I'm at a wedding?! Someone explain how this happened to me!" Vanessa was pacing around trying to piece everything together.

"I hope she's alright," Suki was watching Branch climb back to his boat. A big electrical storm was starting to hover above them.

"Poppy is a strong young lady, she'll come through," Cooper tried to make her feel better. Next to the ship, a small whirlpool was starting to form next to Branch.

"Branch! Look out!" Biggie called out to his friend. It was too late. The boat he was on started to spin out of control. And if that wasn't bad enough, the whirlpool seemed to get larger by the second.

"I think it's coming towards us!" Suki shouted. It was true, the whirlpool got big enough to suck the bigger ship in it.

"Grab on tight!" Cooper shouted. Everyone on the ship screamed in fear as they all held onto anything. They could all feel the pressure trying to pull them off the ship. As the whirlpool got bigger and stronger, the ship sank deeper into it.

 _ **In the sea**_

Creek was forming an underwater tornado so he can drown the other sea princess. It was not only a danger on the surface but also under the sea. The whirlpool started to suck everything near it. Poppy could feel herself getting pulled in. She held onto some seaweed with one hand and the shell with the other but the whirlpool was much too strong. The shell slipped out of her hands. Poppy watched it fly away to the other side of the whirlpool. Waiting at the other side were the twins and Guy Diamond.

"Look the shell!" Guy Diamond pointed at it.

"I got it!" Without a second thought, Chenille swam to it and caught in her hands. Being close to the whirlpool, Chenille was starting to get sucked in.

"I got you!" Guy Diamond entwined his hair with hers. With some help from Satin, they pulled Chenille to safety.

"Thanks," Chenille let out a breath of relief.

"What's the shell for?" asked Satin.

"It's the source of his dark magic. We need something to destroy it, something magic! Only magic can destroy magic!" Guy Diamond tried to think of something fast," But what?"

"The dagger!" Satin and Chenille said together.

"Of course! But how are we going to get to Suki," Guy Diamond thought. Above them, the giant ship was falling into the middle of the whirlpool. Everyone on board screamed in terror. The boat whirled deeper into the water tornado. It started to tilt from all the movement that was going on.

"Oh no this isn't good!" Suki was about to have a heart attack. If the boat tilted enough, she would fall off and splash into the ocean. She grabbed onto a pole for a better grip. The ship was fully by it's side now making everyone hang on the edge or fall. The whirlpool finally made it to the bottom and made a large opening of land in the middle. The boat tilted off the side of the water and fell onto the dry spot. The boat crashed and broke into many pieces.

"I think Suki came to us," Satin comment. Only half the boat was in one piece.

"Is everyone ok?!" Branch got up.

"Yes!" Biggie crawled out of some wood.

"It almost feels like I'm drowning," Cooper picked himself up. He can feel small drops of ocean water falling on him. It then hit him. Salty sea water was raining on them," Suki! Where are you!?"

"Here," He heard her. She was trying to cover herself with a bergen scarf but the drops of water were going threw it," The salt water burns."

She started to cough uncontrollably. The small drops felt like bullets going through her body.

"What's wrong with her?" Branch asked.

" She can't touch seawater!" Cooper got another scarf and threw it over her but the water was still wetting the scarfs.

"Or else what?" Biggie asked. Suki started to cough harder until she felt something drip from her mouth. She touched it and looked down at her hand. She was horrified to see bubbles slipping off her fingers and not just any type of bubbles.

"Seafoam!?" Suki gasped.

"Oh no, you're lookin kinda pale," Cooper pointed how her sick looking skin. Her dark pink completion was turning into a lighter colour of pink.

"We need more clothing!" Branch pulled a bergen handkerchief on her.

"I feel awful," Suki comment. She was then hit in the head with a shell. She looked at where it came from and saw Guy Diamond and the twins doing signs with their arms and hands.

"Stab the shell!" Chenille shouted as she did some hand movements.

"Use the dagger!" Satin tried to mouth the words. Suki picked up the shell and studied the way they were moving. She noticed stabbing like movements. This made her think of her dagger. She took it out of her hair and showed it to them. The three nodded yes frantically. Suki knew what to do.

Poppy tackled Creek in attempt to get the trident.

"Back off! She brought this to herself" Creek pushed her off," Now you know how your father feels!"

Creek looked down at her empty hands.

"The shell? Where's the shell!?" Creek looked around frantically. He turned his attention to the whirlpool again and saw Suki attempting to break the shell," No!"

"Come on, Break already!" Suki threw another hard hit on the shell with her dagger. With every hit, the small crack would get bigger. A flash of gold then knocked the dagger out of her hands and onto a coral reef in the dry spot," No!"

Suki ran out of her shelter and ran to the dagger.

"Suki wait!" Cooper shouted for her to come back. She didn't listen. Instead she climbed onto the reef and reached for her dagger. When she put her hand on the handle, a foot stopped her from taking it.

"I'm afraid these belong to me!" Creek turned back to a land troll. He wanted his shell and dagger back but Suki wasn't giving up so easy. She slipped the dagger out from under his foot causing him pain," Ow, why you little…"

Creek understood how Suki must feel. Having a knife hurt your foot wasn't fun. Suki tumbled down the reef. She tried to shake off all the pain but it wasn't easy. She could still feel all the shattered glass and knives beneath her feet. Combine that with all the drops of salt water stinging her skin, the pressure of so many lives in danger, you get an utter nightmare. Creek aimed the glowing trident at the princess. He wasn't going to let her ruin his plans.

"Oh no you don't!" Cooper held a part of the trident in his mouth and pulled it back away from Suki.

"Give it back you animal!" Creek pulled back on the trident.

"Hey, you can't insult my friend!" Branch climbed onto the reef along with Biggie. The three boys pulled back on the trident in attempt to take it away from him. While they did this, Suki took out her dagger and started hitting the shell again.

"No!" Creek let go the trident and slid down the reef. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it away. He kneeled down for the shell but Suki wouldn't let go it," Give me it!"

He pushed Suki down and yanked the shell away.

"I'll take that!" Biggie swiped the items from his hands. Creek jumped for his things back but Biggie threw them to where Branch was.

"Those are mine!" Creek chased after Branch. The blue troll ran for it, not wanting these items to fall into Creeks hands.

"Where's the trident?" Suki said in a weak voice.

"Right here! I got, I… whoa," Cooper was dragging the trident but dropped it when he saw Suki. The girl was losing her color. Her skin seemed to be turning gray along with her hair.

"What's wrong?" Suki shivered. She was starting to feel cold.

"Your…. Um…" Biggie couldn't find the right words.

"You look awful," Cooper admitted. Biggie nudged him for saying that," What?"

With Branch, he was getting tired of playing chase with Creek.

"Give me my things!" Creek shouted at him. Outside the whirlpool, Poppy couldn't help but watch everything unfold. Branch tripped on some shells making the items fall into the whirlpool. Poppy saw her opportunity right away. She watched where the items would fall. The two things swirled around in the chaotic mess before being launched into the ocean. Poppy swam after. Creek was about to run to her but Branch tackled him to the ground. Poppy saw the items fall into a seaweed garden. She swam in and searched for it.

"Let… Go!" Creek pushed Branch off and headed straight for the trident. He took it away from Biggie and Cooper since they were too distracted on sheltering Suki.

"Hey!" Cooper saw him and ran after him. With the trident, Creek was able to turn back to a mertroll when he hopped into the water but before he did, Cooper was able to take the trident away before he took it in with him. Back in the sea, Creek silently cursed to himself for losing the trident. He swam to where he saw Poppy was. The two searched in the seaweed. Poppy found the dagger but unfortunately for her, Creek got the shell.

"Aha! Now hand me the…" before Creek can finish his threat, he felt one of the eels slap the shell away from his hands," Hey, You're in trouble now!"

The female eel slapped the shell into Poppy's hands.

"Hurry," She told her.

Poppy was confused at first but she had no time to think.

"No! Don't!" Creek swam to her but the male eel held him back. Poppy grabbed the dagger and started hitting the shell with all her might.

 _ **Back with the land trolls**_

"I… Feel…. Dizzy," Suki let herself fall on the sand.

"Suki? Suki don't sleep just yet!" Cooper begged her," Hang on for a little bit more."

Her pink skin was gone and her hair was no longer the bright orange it was. She was completely gray.

"I… can't," Suki coughed out some more seafoam.

"Poppy will save you, don't worry," Biggie placed his vest over her.

"She'll save all of us," Branch told him. He was hoping that she was ok.

 _ **With Poppy**_

The shell was cracked and broken. Small bits started to fall off. One final hit from Poppy was all that it took to smash the shell in bits.

"What did you do!?" Creek pushed the eels away and grasped the broken pieces. Sparks of neon lights popped out and strings of lights raced everywhere. It was like multiple fireworks were going of everywhere under the sea," No! That had all my power!"

The lights swirled around Peppy and turned him back to his normal self.

The lights stretched out far enough to reach Creeks cave. The light sprinkled on top of the tortured souls and set them free. Terrified, Creek attempted to swim away but was blocked by the mertroll guards.

" I'm in trouble aren't I?" Creek already knew the answer.

"Oh big time," Smidge pointed her sword at him.

 _ **With the land trolls**_

Everyone noticed that the storm was starting to clear away. The dark clouds faded away and the whirlpool started to close.

"Oh boy, everyone hold your breaths!" Cooper shouted. As the water came collapsing back down, Everyone took in a deep breath. The ocean came crashing back down on them. Guy Diamond and the twins were pushed back against a rock from all the pressure. Below him, Guy Diamond found the trident. He took ahold of it and looked up at all the land trolls and bergens swimming back to the surface. With some help from the mertrolls and trident, they were able to get to the surface safely. Guy Diamond pulled Mr Dinkles back up to the surface.

"You ok?" Guy Diamond asked him.

"Mew," He answered.

"Mr Dinkles! Thank goodness you're alright!" Biggie swam up to him and took Mr Dinkles into his arms," Thank you."

"Cute little guy," Guy Diamond smiled at him.

"What happened to Suki?!" Satin and Chenille said in unison. Everyone looked around for a sign of the troll, but all there was floating around was seafoam.

"Oh no," Cooper was thinking the worst.

"She… she…" Guy Diamond couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No…" The twins sobbed as they held each other in sadness," Our sister… she's..."

"Right here!" Suki startled her little sisters from behind.

"Suki!" The twins held their hearts to prevent death of a heart attack.

"You're not seafoam!" Cooper cheered in happiness.

"You got your tail back!" Guy Diamond saw that she was a mertroll again.

"Looks like Poppy reversed the spells, Poppy!" Suki remembered about her sister. She dived back in to look for her. Down below she found her sister being surrounded by a pink string of light. The light was singing in a sweet and beautiful voice. The light slipped back into her throat giving her voice and color back.

"Poppy?" Suki swam to her.

"Suki?" Poppy spoke for the first time. The two girls felt overjoyed by this," Suki! I'm so sorry!"

Poppy hugged her little sister.

"It's ok Poppy," Suki hugged her back. Poppy looked up to see her father in front of them.

"Dad!" She tackled him in a hug," Sorry about everything! I never thought it would go this far…"

"Easy Poppy, It's all over," Peppy looked back at his guards. Without his shell, Creek was powerless. He nodded at them, giving them permission to take him away. Poppy's eyes wondered around the ocean. The eels had somehow disappeared but why and why did they help her? She has seen how mean Creek would treat them but was it enough to betray him. She then let her eyes wander above to the shore. She was clearly worried for everyone above.

 _ **On the shore**_

Poppy sat on a rock as she watched all her land troll friends swim back to the beach. Her eyes were mainly glued on Branch. The prince laid on the sand in exhaustion from the fight. Peppy noticed the loving way Poppy was looking at him. It's strange really. One day land trolls killed his wife and now they helped save his daughter.

"She really does love him doesn't she?" Peppy told Guy Diamond.

"She sure does, but like I always say, we should always let our kids choose their own paths," Guy Diamond quoted.

" _You_ always say that?" Peppy smirked. Guy Diamond shrugged in embarrassment of the lie.

"Well there is only one problem left," Peppy sighed.

"And what's that?" Guy Diamond asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her," Guy Diamond's eyes widened in surprise. Peppy dipped his trident into the ocean letting a gold glow flow to his daughter. Poppy saw this and gave her father a wide smile. After her transformation, Peppy helped her swim in the water to the shore

"you belong to his world now," Peppy told her as he let her go," And remember, when you hear the howling of the ocean, the tingle of the salty sea, it is only your father who still loves you, no matter what."

"I love you too daddy," Poppy almost felt like crying.

"Poppy!" Branch came running to her but stopped when he saw Peppy," Who are you?"

"I am king Peppy, ruler of the seven seas and father of this princess," Peppy introduced himself.

"King? Then that makes her royalty," Biggie refered to Poppy.

"Is that a problem?" Branch asked.

"Well… No… just a bit shaken up at the fact that she's a mertroll," Biggie admitted.

"I heard what happened when you were a kid," Peppy looked over at Suki and smiled," I'm sorry a mertroll was cruel enough to kill your father and the queen. I use to to think the same for land trolls you know."

"Oh?" Biggie was interested in this.

"Yes, a land troll took my queen away and since that day I hated your kind,"

"so did I… uh… mertrolls I mean… i mean…"

"No need to explain, I'm sure we both now see that there is no reason to fear one another right?" Peppy asked.

"Right, please forgive me," Biggie bowed down to him.

"And forgive me," Peppy apologized.

"If I may interrupt," Branch kicked in again," I would like to ask your permission for you daughter's hand in marriage."

"Well, I'm sure Poppy can speak for herself," Peppy looked over at her. Poppy was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yes, yes I will!" Poppy cheered. Branch was taken back by her voice.

"You can talk," Branch took her hands into his," It was your voice wasn't? It was you all along!"

Poppy nodded yes. She couldn't wait another second. She leaned in and connected her lips with his. Behind the couple, everyone cheered in joy.

"Looks like we'll be planning a wedding!" Cooper comment.

 _ **A few days later**_

On a ship, everyone watched as Poppy and Branch kissed at the front of the wedding. Even the mertrolls outside the ship cheered for the newly wed couple.

"Is something wrong?" Branch noticed Poppy looked rather sad.

"I'm going to miss my world," She revealed.

"Your father thought of that," Branch smiled. He led her to the edge of the boat where her father and a now land troll Suki were.

"Suki!" Poppy ran up to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Dad thought I would do a better job at taking care of you than Guy Diamond," The girls laughed.

"Thank you daddy!" Poppy hugged him. Behind them, both Biggie and Branch watched the sight before them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Biggie comment.

"Yes, yes it is," Branch smiled.

"Do you think my father ever watches over me like her father does?" Biggie seemed sadden all of a sudden.

"I'm sure he does, just like my grandmother watches over me,"

Above at the sails of the boat, two transparent trolls looked down at them. You could see the white sail of the ship through them.

"After 300 years, our immortal soul have been imprisoned from the gates of the kingdom in heaven," The male chubby troll comment with an ethereal tone.

"300 years? Get real Benjamin, we weren't serving Creek for 300 years," The elder female troll laughed.

"Well it sure felt like it. Dragged to the bottom of the sea and trapped to serve that creep as eels had to be the worst thing to ever happen to me," Benjamin comment.

"I will give you this. For every mertroll that failed a deal, and for every tear I shed, it felt like a day was added to our trail," the lady added in.

"Poor little mertroll, She had tried with her whole heart to be part of our world, She had suffered and endured and raised herself to the spirit-world by her good deeds," Benjamin then looked at Biggie," And my dear son had suffered so with anger and sadness."

"But now with the little mertroll in there lives," The lady looked down at Branch," May his and my grandsons life improve. I wish them nothing but the best for the future."

"Talk about the best for the future," Benjamin looked over at Suki. She was walking to the back of the boat with Cooper.

"What is this girl up to," Rosie Puff wondered. Suki leaned over at the railing of the ship. In her hands was the dagger she was suppose to use to kill Branch. She no longer regretted her choice of letting him live.

"So what are you going to do about that thing?" Cooper asked her. Suki looked back behind her where her sister was and again looked back at the ocean.

( sing )

"Now she can walk,

Now she can run,

Now she can stay all day in the sun!

Now I can see,

She's meant to be,

Part of our world!"

( end )

Suki flung it far away from her into the waves. The water turned red where it fell.

"That's how it's done," Rosie Puff was proud of the princess. They watched as the dagger dissolved in the salty water. No more things to worry about.

 **END**

 **WOW! That was intense to write. Took me all day. And yes, the part with Rosie Puff and Biggie's dad is a reference to the original ending in the Hans Christian Andersen 1836 version. Where the little mermaid dies and spends 300 years of serving good deeds to gain an immortal soul. These two were stuck serving Creek for what seemed like 300 years in hopes that a mertroll would beat Creek and set them free. Any ways. Here's that question. First person to answer gets the story they want. What year, month, and day was DreamWorks Trolls released and what year, month and day was the little mermaid released? Hurry before I update the deleted scenes and sneak peeks! As always, the song is a reprise of " Part of your world " by Jodi Benson.**


	12. Deleted sceans and sneak peaks

**You know what time it is? Deleted scenes and Sneak peek time! As always, deleted scene first. Boy oh boy, where do I even begin. This story went through a truck load of changes. Some were even made at the last minute. The alternate beginning and ending…., Sure, Let's get started.**

 _ **Alternate beginning**_

 **You may have noticed I combined the broadway version, the Disney version and the Hans Christian Anderson version into one, but I was also going to add a scene from Ariel's beginning. In this scene, you're going to see that Suki was a big coward, just like flounder. I changed her personality because she was the complete opposite of the tough and brave knight she was in the Tangle story. I wanted to keep her the same. The reason for deleting it? I didn't want to make the story too long and this scene had a connection to another deleted scene that I won't be writing down but explain later.**

As we all know, the world above is a wonderful place, but everyone knows that the magic lies under the glimmering sea. Where the mertrolls swim freely and the sea creatures roam. In the underwater kingdom, ruled a daring king with a fair hand, King Peppy. By his side was a beautiful queen who had an open heart, Queen Emerald. Together they ruled the sea kingdom well, and raised seven beautiful daughters. Poppy the first born, Sukira or Suki for short, Satin and Chenille, Karma, Maddy and finally Harper. The happy family spent so much time together that there was never a day that anyone was left behind. There favourite pass time? Going up on the surface of course. Up there, the king and queen watched as five of their daughters play and laughed. In her arms, the queen held baby Harper and by her side was an orange haired troll.

"Why don't you play with your sisters?" Emerald asked her daughter. The little troll looked out at all the children playing. Some were racing, jumping, or even diving from high rocks.

"Look out below," a eleven year old Poppy dived down from a 6 feet ledge. Suki cringed at the sight of her sister possibly getting hurt.

"No thank you mom," Suki shook her head no. Emerald could only smile. Suki was never the type to take risky chances. The little Harper in her arms was fascinated by the necklace around her neck.

"You like this?" Emerald giggled. She slipped it off and held it above her. Harper giggled as she reached out her tiny arms to it. Suki watched as her little baby sister tried to grab the purple treble clef note that hanged from the silver chains.

"That's pretty," Suki comment.

"Your father gave it to me for our anniversary, he said that no matter where I am, I will always have him with me as long as I have this," Emerald told her daughter. She looked at the necklace then back down at Suki," Maybe you would like it?"

"Me?" Suki pointed at herself.

"As a reminder that no matter where you are or what situation you're in, your mother will always be their," Emerald slipped the necklace around Suki's neck," watching over you."

Suki held the treble clef note in her small hands. She loved the way the musical note shined and sparkled whenever the light hit it.

"Now, why not go and have some fun?" Emerald gave her a slight push. Suki slowly nodded yes before splashing into the water with her new necklace. Emerald watched as her daughters played in the water.

"Oh, nice necklace," Chenille noticed Suki's new present.

"Mommy gave it to me," Suki shyly told her sisters.

"Let me see!" Poppy took off the necklace and got a closer look at it," Oooh, sparkly."

"Lovely isn't it?" King Peppy swam up to his wife.

"Nothing can ruin this day," Emerald smiled at her husband. She laid her head on top of his. Little did they know that a pirate ship was coming directly to them. Poppy placed the necklace on top of a rock so she can climb onto a rock.

"I'm queen of the world!" Poppy laughed as her sisters cheered. Before Poppy can dive in, something ahead of her caught her attention. A wooden boat full of scary and gray looking trolls were headed their way. The little mertroll gasped in horror. She slipped off the rock and fell into the water.

"Poppy, you ok?" Suki asked her sister.

"Pirates!" a mertroll shouted. Everyone screamed in terror from the upcoming threat.

"Everyone, swim away!" King Peppy cried out. He dived into the ocean and grabbed his daughters into his arms and hair. He dived into the ocean hoping to keep his family safe.

"My necklace!" Suki slipped out of Peppys hair and swam back up to the surface.

"Suki!" Poppy saw her swim away. She moved away from her dad's arms and swam after her.

"No Poppy!" Emerald stopped her," Hold your sister, I'll get her!"

Emerald handed Harper to Poppy and swam after Suki. At the surface, little Suki was looking for her necklace. She spotted it lying on a rock. Before she can swim to it, Emerald swam up and stopped her.

"We have to go!"

"Look!" Suki pointed at the necklace.

"I'll get it, go with your dad! Hurry!" Emerald pushed Suki back under the sea. She swam to where the necklace was and grabbed it. What she wasn't counting on was the ship being so close to her when she turned around. Below the water, Peppy was counting his daughters until he noticed his wife was gone.

"Emerald?" Peppy then heard a female scream above followed by a crash. He looked up to see the pirate ship breaking apart on the rocks," EMERALD!"

It didn't take a genius to know that the queen was up there with the ship. The little mertroll sisters all huddled up in fright from the sight.

 _ **Night time**_

Peppy sat on a rock as he watched the seafoam float across the ocean. In his hands was the same necklace that Emerald gave to Suki. He couldn't bare to look at the accessory. It reminded him too much of his wife. Not to mention this was the same thing that led his love to her death. Behind some rocks, Suki and Poppy were silently watching their father mourning over his wife's death. King Peppy closed his hand over the little trinket before throwing it to the waves in the distance. The two girls gasped at their father's actions.

"My necklace," Suki whispered in disappointment. Her last memory of her mother…. gone with the waves.

 **The necklace is actually the same one that Cooper gave to Suki in the Tangle story. Later in the story, before the singing competition, Suki was talking about her past with Cooper and about the necklace. As it turns out, Cooper found the necklace when he was just a kid and gives it back. The reason I deleted this scene and the retrieving the necklace scene was because I deleted Coopers and Suki's romantic relationship. They were taking away the spotlight from Branch and Poppy and I just couldn't let that happen.**

 _ **Alternating ending**_

 **This was a very very** _ **very**_ **last minute change. I nearly released the final chapter with this but instead of pushing the post chapter button, I just deleted the file and decided to start over. This is a short view of what the final battle was going to be. The wedding was going to take place in the castle and the danger was that the castle was breaking. I deleted it because I wanted to stay true to the story and keep the wedding and battle out at sea. I also wanted everyone to be involved in the fight. In this one it was only Poppy and a little bit of the twins and Guy Diamond fighting. I also didn't like the fact that Branch didn't fight at all in this.**

"Hurry! We need to get to higher ground!" Branch hurried up his friends as they ran up the stairs. The ocean water was done flooding the bottom floor and was making it's way up the stairs. The group of land trolls ran up to a door and slammed it open. On the other side of the door was a bridge that led to another door. They all ran across the bridge. Back below in the water, Creek was sitting on a rock watching as the water consumed the castle.

"Let's speed this up," Creek grind as he raised the trident in the air. The water started to make bigger waves and crash harder on the castle. The waves raised high enough for it to hit the bridget.

"Salt water!" Suki screamed as she jumped onto Coopers back. The salty water drenched the trolls feet but thankfully Suki was dry.

"What's wrong with her?" Branch asked.

"She can't touch seawater!" Cooper answered him.

"Or else what?" Biggie asked. Another splash of water hit the bridge and wet everyone on it. Because of the water, Suki started to cough hard until she felt something drip from her mouth. She touched it and looked down at her hand. She was horrified to see bubbles slipping off her fingers and not just any type of bubbles.  
"Seafoam!?" Suki gasped.  
"Oh no, you're lookin kinda pale," Cooper pointed out her sick looking skin. Her dark pink completion was turning into a lighter colour of pink.

"We need to get you somewhere dry!" Branch claimed. Everyone started to run again but the waves kept crashing and shaking on the castle. Right below them, a pillar was becoming loose and started to crack.

"Just one more hit and…."

"No!" Poppy jumped out of the water and snatched the trident from him before he can do anymore harm.

"Get back here!" Creek dived down after her. Unfortunately for the land trolls, the pillars only needed one last crash of water.

"The bridge!" Biggie looked down at the pillars. They started to crack even more until they lost their strength. The pillars were starting to collapse into pieces," Run!"

The land trolls wasted no time. One by one the pillars started to shatter and fall. Behind them, the bridge was falling and landing into the violent ocean. Unfortunately for all of them, the bridge ahead started to break as well.

"Everyone, stop!" Branch shouted as he stopped and put his arms out for everyone not to fall into the ocean. They watched helplessly as the bridge broke apart. The cracks reach beneath their feets.

" back up! Back up!" Branch commanded. Everyone ran backwards and away from the falling floor.

"Now what do we do?" Suki asked worriedly. Branch looked down at the rough sea below then out to where Poppy was.

"Poppy's our only hope now,"

Back under the sea, Poppy swam as fast as she could with the trident in her hands.

"Gotcha!" Creek used his hair to wrap around the princess. Poppy screamed and let the trident go," Thought you could get away did you!?"

"Let go of me!" Poppy screamed at him. Creek looked down at the sinking trident. He let Poppy go and swam after it. Poppy swam after him in hopes she gets it first.

"Got it!" Creek snagged the glowing thing.

"Oh no you don't!" Guy Diamond swam past him and took the trident.

"Get back here!" Creek swam after him.

"Chenille!" Guy Diamond tossed the powerful source over Creeks head and to Chenille. When she saw Creek charge towards her, she had to think fast.

"Satin!" Chenille threw it to her twin. Satin looked around for a split second before crying out.

"Poppy!" she threw it over Creek and Poppy caught it. Seeing Creek charging after her, she pointed the trident at him in order to make him stop. Creek froze for a second before smiling.

"Go on," Creek laughed," Destroying me won't do you any good."

"You can't manipulate me twice you know," Poppy growled.

"No, but poor Suki," Creek brought her up. Poppy pushed the trident closer to him.

"What about her!?"

"The girl still has her deal with me. When she hits the ocean she will be nothing but sea foam," Creek revealed to her," And that's something the trident can not undo."

Poppys eyes started to widen and gleam with worriedness. She lowered the trident and thought about what was going to happen to her sister.

"The sea shell!" Guy Diamond shouted.

"What?!" Creek turned around to glare at him.

"The seashell is the source of his magic, you destroy it and all his spells are reversed!"

"Now that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Creek laughed," Besides, that shell is indestructible. Only magic can destroy magic."

Poppy looked at the shell around Creeks neck. If that was his source of dark magic then she _had_ to destroy it. But how?"

"The dagger!" Poppy ripped off the shell from his neck and swam away.

"No!" Creek swam after her.

 **As I said, a short view. The battle lasts around 7000 words as well but who has time for that when you can read the sneak peaks in**

 **3….**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **NOW**

 **sneak peek 1**

"Let me see!" Little Harper jumped up and down to get at least a small peek of what was coming but her classmates were much too tall. She gave up on trying and just stood there listening to what was coming.

( sing, **bold for actions )**

"Oh, I come from a land,

From a faraway place,  
Where the caravan camels roam,"

 **Harper heard a female's voice sing. She tried to jump again to get a glimpse.**

"Where it's flat and immense,  
And the heat is intense,  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home,"

 **Losing her patients, Harper ducked down and crawled on all fours to get to the front.**

"When the wind's from the east,

And the sun's from the west,  
And the sand in the glass is right,"

 **Harper finally crawled her way to the front and looked at what everyone was looking at.**

"Come on down stop on by,  
Hop a carpet and fly,  
To another Arabian night,"

 **A female troll was covered in arabic like clothing. Only her purple eyes and orange hair was visible.**

"Arabian nights,

Like Arabian days,  
More often than not,  
Are hotter than hot,  
In a lot of good ways,"

 **The girl made her to the front of the group. Like magic, she threw something on the floor that caused flames to sprout up. The kids watched in awe as a gold lamp suddenly appeared in her hands.**

"Arabian nights,

Bneath Arabian moons,  
A fool off his guard,  
Could fall and fall hard,  
Out there on the dunes,"

 **Sneak peek 2**

" where were you?!" Branch was stopped. He sighed as he turned around to come face with face with a female elder troll.

"Sorry grandma, Fuzzbert and I went for a little run, that's all," Branch tried to cover up. Rosie Puff only glared at the gray troll before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?" Branch only nodded yes to her question. Rosie puff moved her hand from his shoulder and saw that her whole hand was covered in breadcrumbs. She suspiciously raised an eyebrow at him. Feeling defeated, Branch sighed and opened up.

"Fine, We may have borrowed a little bit of bread from the bakery,"

"You mean stole?" Rosie Puff wasn't buying his story.

"Grandma, You know I can't afford to buy the food," Branch tried to explain.

"But stealing is not the answer," Rosie Puff tried to tell him. She went back into the kitchen and cooked the same dinner she made since Branch was a baby.

"Aren't you sick of living like this?!" Branch followed her into the kitchen," in a hole in the ground? With nothing to eat but beans and lettuce soup?"

"Ha! Please, With my trustworthy ladle I can make any meal taste like it was created for the king himself" Rosie Puff pointed her ladle spoon at Branch only for it to crack and break," This isn't my best ladle."

 **Sneak peek 3**

Very early in the morning, the princess made her way down from the troll tree. When she reached the ground, she looked around to make sure no one was watching. When she made it to the wall, she felt her cape suddenly get pulled off. She gasped in horror and spun around fast. Thankfully it was only barnabus.

"Barnabus, you scared me," Poppy giggled as she pet his nose. The alligator nudge his owner in attempt to not let her leave," I'm sorry boy but I can't live my life behind these walls forever you know."

Poppy gave him one last hug before taking her cape back and climb onto his nose. Barnabus whimpered as he lifted the troll princess over the wall. Poppy stood up on the edge and looked at the town of trolls ahead. She was filled with so much delight and fear. She was finally going to see what was beyond the walls. She looked back down at her alligator and waved.

"Good bye."

 **Sneak peek 4**

"Oh, you must be hungry," Poppy smiled down at the chubby purple troll. The little kid nodded yes to her. She grabbed an apple from the cart and handed it to him," Here you go."

"You better be able to pay for that," The merchant warned her.

"Pay?" Poppy was confused. She never had to pay for anything before in her life. The merchant grabbed her by the arm.

"No one steals from my cart!"

"I'm very sorry sir but I don't have any money right now," Poppy laughed nervously but the merchant pulled her and pushed her against the cart.

"Thief!"

"Sir please. Just let me go back to the troll tree and I can get some money from the king and…"

"Do you know the penalty for stealing!?" The merchant took out a giant knife and raised it in the air.

"No! Sir please don't," Poppy begged but the merchant showed no remorse. He pulled onto her arm and swung his arm down. But before but sharp blade can even touch her, Branch jumped in and stopped him.

"Oh thank you sir," Branch took the sword away and gave it to Poppy," am I ever so glad you found her!"

"What are you doing?" Poppy asked him when he started to push her away.

"Just follow my lead," Branch whispered to her.

"You know her." The merchant grabbed Branch. He sighed saddly.

"Saddly yes, she's my sister. A little crazy in the head if I do say so my self," Branch rotated his finger over his ear to indicate she was crazy.

"Hey!" Poppy was offended by this.

"She said she knew the king," the merchent growled.

"Haha, she thinks that hairball is the king," Branch pionted at Fuzzbert who was secretly takeing some coins from other trolls. Feeling all eyes on him, he stopped his criminal doing and acted innocent.

 **Final sneak peek**

" Don't worry Fuzzbert," Branch assured his friend," I won't be seeing her again, she's a princess, the law says she has to marry a prince."

Fuzzbert mimicked him underneath all the hair as he unlocked the chains.

"She deserves a prince," Branch was deep in thought. He didn't even thank the poor troll for setting him free," I was fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up," A old voice suddenly echoed across the room. Branch and Fuzzbert turned their heads to see a elder male troll sitting in the corner.

"Who are you?" Branch asked the first question he can think of.

"Just an old and poor prisoner like yourself," The elder troll told him as he approached the two," But together, we could be more!"

 **Well Sherona849 has spoken! He / she was the tiebreaker! 6 Wishes will be released in a few weeks. Oh and I** _ **was**_ **going to reveal the genies but I decided to keep that a surprise. Anyways! See you all next time. Peace!**


End file.
